


梅罗的ABO世界之旅

by rongrongxzr



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongrongxzr/pseuds/rongrongxzr
Summary: 一觉醒来，梅西和C罗发现自己到了一个存在着ABO性别的世界梅罗和ABO世界的梅罗互穿的故事警告：Alpha！梅西 X Omega！C罗





	1. Chapter 1

一  
这整个事情非常怪异，里奥•梅西很难理解是发生了什么，会导致自己一觉醒来，这个世界就变了。  
他很确信自己过去经历的是一个“正常”的世界，但现在脑子里另有一套“常识”告诉他，这是一个由alpha，beta，omega组成的社会，而他自己正是一个所谓的alpha。  
如果说还需要什么佐证的话，床头的alpha抑制剂、电视上正在播出呼吁平等对待omega运动员的新闻都说服了他，接受这是现实，而不是什么奇怪的梦或者恶作剧。  
当然，他的困扰不会比克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多更多了——如果你一觉醒来得知自己前一天想好的训练计划、带儿子外出计划都泡汤了，而原因是一个你过去从未想过的、不知道哪来的、见鬼的、omega发情期，你就不会把暴躁的心情全归结到信息素平衡这种小问题上去。  
二  
人们总觉得罗纳尔多是那个更自我，不服从现实，要求世界跟着他转的人——当然在要求全队跟他一样狂热追求胜利这件事上这似乎不完全是个偏见。  
但事实上他也是个很能调整自己接受现实的人，就好像灵魂互换那个广告里他自己演的那样，环境的变迁并不能动摇什么，他不会去纠结失去的那些如何回来，而只会是拼了命地再去争取下一次。  
虽然新的性别新的环境给他带来很多困扰，但他很快就在训练和足球上找回了自己熟悉的节奏。  
反而梅西是那个更为变化而感到不适的人，他已经习惯了把所有攻击性都留在场上，在现实生活中做一个没有威胁感的人，新的性别则使这变成了一件困难的事。  
他不止一次在与队友的单独聊天时旁敲侧击，设想一个没有ABO只有男女的世界是多么简单美好，内马尔挑挑眉毛，“没想到你会这么有想象力”，皮克拍拍他肩膀，“早就告诉你没有女朋友和禁欲是两件事，看你都把自己憋成啥样了”。  
终于在连恩里克都谈过，直引得主教练担忧不已，“里奥，是不是连胜和点球不进给你的压力太大了？”梅西摇头，谢绝开导，黯然回家，接受自己的记忆才是异端的现实。  
他不死心发了条推，“昨天做了个梦，没有ABO的世界，更平等的竞争，多么美好。”  
广大群众只当是他响应平等对待omega运动员的行动，纷纷点赞，并未深究。  
然后某内裤网红转推了，全世界炸锅了。  
三  
“I had the same dream.”  
罗纳尔多不是说话不过脑子的人，他只是大部分时候过完了脑子也不觉得自己说的话有什么问题，至于总有人要借题发挥，who cares？  
所以他当然也没想到，自己只不过是看着感同身受，顺手转了一句，居然捅了马蜂窝了。  
这个故事告诉我们，如果你某天不小心穿越了，仅仅适应新生活是不够的，一定要把原主的记忆好好捋一捋，就算主线多相似也不能掉以轻心。

说回马蜂窝，之前我们的两位主角已经分别知道了，自己在这个诡异的世界里，除了性别和原来有点微妙的差别之外，别的经历还是差不多的。  
不幸的是，关于性别这件事，知道的不仅是他们自己，还有全世界的球迷乃至非球迷。

以不同的球技风格、同样的刷子属性、惊人的天赋、变态的身体素质，屹立于一众足球运动员顶点的两个人，年龄相近，你未婚我未娶，正好还一个是A一个是O——你还能指望广大看热闹不嫌事大的吃瓜群众有什么符合实际的想法。  
客气点的义正辞严呼吁巴萨皇马放下成见，踢出真爱，不要做新球王诞生的绊脚石；狂热点的恨不得把罗纳尔多绑了丢梅西床上去，他们甚至虔诚地相信这两人就算不在发情期，只要放到一起就一定能干柴烈火。  
——当然后者都直接被门总精挑细选的黑又壮beta保镖给丢出去了。

被穿越前的那个罗纳尔多，对这种情况烦不胜烦。  
他自打出名起就没有隐瞒过性别，相信自己的努力能打破一切对性别的歧视和壁垒，事实证明他做到了，甚至在经纪人和俱乐部的打造下，尽管个人形象充满了争议，还是被推上了omega运动员的领军人物。  
本来这个定位是很好的，与梅西的第一人之争起起伏伏各有胜负，也算是一桩美谈，罗纳尔多嘴上不说，对棋逢对手充满挑战的生活总体是很满意的。可惜这种平和只是虚妄的假象，某天大众公认beta的老好人梅西，突然被不知道什么人爆了料说他其实是个alpha，被问到面前没法再打哈哈的梅西不得不认了，这一下脆弱的平衡就被骤然打破了。  
再一次地，被套上了应该生个孩子的责任，而理由竟然是“因为你是球踢得最好的omega”。罗纳尔多的愤怒可想而知。爆料事件后第一次被问到是否会考虑选择梅西作为未来的伴侣时，他直接砸了手里的话筒。  
但你甚至不能指责记者这是性别歧视，至多人家作为体育记者问了个娱乐记者的八卦问题而已，他们狡猾得很，可不会说omega就该回家生孩子这种话。  
所以罗纳尔多能采取的办法非常有限，除了在球场上狠狠表现证明自己，不给对面比下去，也就只能是选择和无辜的梅西老死不相往来。在球场上万一碰到了，怎么凶狠怎么上，除此之外的时间一概视若无睹，万一金球颁奖座位被安排在一起，就强行把第三人塞到中间来，坚决执行不对视不靠近不同框的三不政策。  
久而久之，大部分围观群众明白了罗纳尔多的深恶痛绝，外加确认了确实是没戏可看，（罗纳尔多万分确定这才是主要原因），这话题也就渐渐淡了，只剩下那些狂热分子的间歇性叫嚣，不断提醒着他不能给梅西好脸色看。  
有好事的记者，甚至学会了在实在没有新闻可造的时候强行提一提梅西，罗纳尔多的反应总能让他们有得发挥。

于是让我们回到克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的转推事件上来，了解了背景之后，我们才能知道“罗纳尔多主动与梅西互动”，这是一件多么爆炸的事情。  
无怪乎门德斯第一时间紧张兮兮拨来了电话，你受什么刺激了，最近有什么不开心的事情吗，怎么突然转性了，是不是抑制剂出问题了，需不需要介绍几个alpha……blablablabla……  
罗纳尔多茫茫然被砸了一堆问题，总算反应过来翻翻原主的记忆，原来这个世界的梅罗关系比自己那边还冷。搞明白了是怎么回事，在问题越来越离谱之前，他打断了经纪人的过度关心。  
“我很好，没有任何问题，就麻烦你当作我是响应omega运动员平权活动来应对吧。”罗纳尔多只字不提自己到底是怎么回事，门德斯便只是叮嘱了几句，没再追问。

抛下电话罗纳尔多还是郁闷的，好不容易习惯了这个麻烦多多的新体质，没想到还有这些奇葩事。过去的罗纳尔多已经几乎做到了一个omega可以做到的极致，穿越过来的罗纳尔多除了自己体质的不适应之外，日常生活中着实是没碰到多少现实的歧视问题，对这种性别带来的不平等没有什么认识。  
他相信凭门德斯的手腕要带带节奏让粉丝相信这只是又一次营销博并不难，但他也知道就算大家都相信这是营销博，也免不了要被当作八卦证据上一阵头条了。  
看看推特下面的评论都是些什么浑话：  
异床同梦，这说明了什么？  
你怎么知道是异床，说不定就是一起发的，人活着要有梦想，万一实现了呢！  
等了多少年！终于发糖了！还有什么不满足！  
[早生贵子.jpg][早生贵子.jpg]  
祝福  
请务必生两个足球队！阿根廷一队，葡萄牙一队！  
我板鸭也申请一队！  
滚滚滚，罗总是我老公，谁要给你们煤球王生孩子！！！  
……  
这还算是能看的，有些难听的，罗三岁恨不得不辞辛劳一条一条给他删过去。  
但为了搞明白这个世界的人们都是怎么个态度，自己要怎么做才能避免露馅，他还是耐着性子看下去。  
正当他气得牙痒痒要摔手机之际，突然私信提示来了，戳过去一看，发件人竟然是那个万恶之源。


	2. Chapter 2

四  
如果我们深究一下，两个明面上互不关注的账号，一个是怎么看到另一个的推的，一个是怎么作为非互关账号给另一个发私信的，细思恐极，头条根本不够用。  
所幸两个当事人并没有意识到这个问题，以及，没暴露还必须得感谢隐私保护。*  
总之，不论如何， 两人顺利地通过网络完成交流，达成了共识——错的不是我（们）而是这个世界。

在原本的世界梅西和罗纳尔多生活中是没有什么私交的，对话最多的时候大概就是金球期间帮忙做个翻译啥的，那种情况下台前一本正经，幕后被工作人员指挥着来来去去忙忙碌碌，其实也没什么真正的交流。  
所以当最终放下手机的时候罗纳尔多颇感惊讶，两个人居然聊着聊着聊天记录翻了几十页，一开始的对暗号确认情况并没有用多少句话，接着很快就歪楼了，聊这个奇葩性别世界的麻烦，聊各自下一轮的对手，聊状态不好的时候有什么放松的窍门……等等等等，到后面完全走远了，论纯色的草皮和夹花的草皮哪个更好看，论口腹之欲和健身塑型的辩证统一，论几岁才是遇到真爱的最佳年龄……  
到最后也没有掐起来，而是好好地互道晚安告别简直神奇。

但是，请注意这是剧情转折的但是而不是吐槽的但是，他们聊了这么多就没有想起来串串口供统一一下转推事件的口径。  
当然我们知道梅老板的经纪人爹向来是个不靠谱的，门德斯已经在忙着疏通关系开新闻稿了，他就在家只觉得是看个乐子，压根没想到要不要问下自己儿子是怎么个事，需不需要公关一下。  
所以梅西对此事毫不敏感也是完全可以理解的。  
梅西一开始只关心总算找到了和自己一个世界的人，之后又立刻和罗纳尔多聊（da）个（de）痛（huo）快（re），最后心满意足去睡觉了，对网上的波澜纠葛是完全不知道的。  
罗纳尔多先开始倒是有想到梅西估计也不知道这两人过去的纠葛，该提醒他一下有些话不能说，但是要让他说出口全世界等着看我给你生个小球王这种话当然是不可能的，总要拐弯抹角含蓄一下，这一拐弯，话题就放飞到不知道哪里去了。

西班牙人民的生活是懒散的，但西班牙小报的记者是勤劳的，梅西清早出门倒个垃圾就被围了，“请问昨晚的推特为什么是C罗转发你的，而不是他先写你转发呢？”“选在这个赛后时间响应omega运动员平权活动有什么特殊意义吗？”  
这问题很坏，但梅西机智地没跳进记者想他跳进的坑——他给自己和C罗另外挖了个坑。  
他隐约记得前一晚克里斯提过，会对外宣称这是一次公益营销层面的合作，虽然当初发推时的本意没这么高大上，这会看记者来势汹汹似乎也没法说自己真就是做了个梦没别的意思了。梅西觉得自己洞穿了记者想挑拨谁先谁后引发话题的险恶用心，腼腆一笑，我们打了个赌，这一轮的比赛谁先进球谁先发。  
可怜的梅老板以为昨晚聊了这么久也算朋友了，现在这样塑造一个关系友好的形象也不算骗人，就见记者们集体静默了三秒钟之后瞬间进入了狂热状态。  
“请问你们是私下联系的吗？”  
“这么说来你们互相有对方的电话？”  
“你们经常会聊天吗？德比前也会通话吗？”  
……  
里奥•过人王•梅西先生并不傻，他很快反应过来自己恐怕搞错了什么，虽然不知道那到底是什么，他还是及时拿出自己连过五人单杀门将的本事在一众记者的包围中冲回了自己家。  
连垃圾都没倒成。

另一边看到手机推送的新闻门总一巴掌拍上了自己脑门。  
《明修栈道暗度陈仓，大家都被骗了，C罗与梅西其实私下好得不分你我？》

五  
门德斯的心情是崩溃的，忙活了一晚上的公关稿要推倒重来，打电话给正主，人家一早起来忙着赛后恢复训练，电话响了百八十遍才接，真是要急死个人。  
某人看完新闻老老实实认错，哦，我昨晚想说来着，聊着聊着就给忘了。  
哦，聊着聊着就给忘了……  
聊着，聊着？！  
说好的老死不相往来呢，说好的一个信息素的接触也不会有呢，你这样当面一套背后一套坑自家经纪人是几个意思。  
罗纳尔多噘噘嘴，他实在是对omega歧视这件事没什么代入感，道理上可以理解过去的罗纳尔多的愤怒和应对，情感上真感受不到，不懂经纪人为什么这么火烧火燎。  
看着新闻编排他和梅西的“多年地下感情”，觉得和以前自己被编造的那些夜店酒吧故事也差不了多少，满足下读者的八卦欲求而已，几个人会当真呢，有必要激动么。  
事实上真的有，如果不是当初门德斯的公关应对压住了人民群众的脑洞，这个话题本身对C罗的竞技地位和omega平权活动都将带来极大的伤害。不然你以为为什么早不爆晚不爆，偏偏在C罗拿了14年的金球之后梅西的真实性别立刻曝光了呢。真当双娇合璧生个球王梗喜闻乐见里面就没人带节奏？  
门德斯只当这人是跌入恋爱的漩涡之中无法自拔，过去的赌咒发誓都已经抛到脑后了，怪不得前一阵就觉得怎么人有点变化，被当面提到梅西也能面不改色，当时还欣慰地想自家孩子终于长大了，如今看来实在是自己太甜。  
门总觉得心很累，他甚至一点也不想知道两人是什么时候背着自己勾搭上的，“总之，你们两个有私交的事绝对！绝对！不能坐实，你能直接跟梅西说上话最好，告诉他一定对记者咬死了这次的交流是通过经纪人完成的，全都是为了公益，如果记者问到你，你可以按以前的做法口气硬一点或者干脆拒绝也没问题，剩下的我来搞定。”  
“麻烦你了，豪尔赫。”克里斯点点头，虽然他还没明白事情的严重性，但老伙计声音中的疲惫还是听得出的。  
“你们注意点不要再被抓到就好，我以前就跟你说过，你的恋爱不是一个人的事，现在没空说这个，我先挂了，你自己想想吧。”  
等等等等  
？？？  
对面匆匆忙忙挂了，这边克里斯一脸懵逼，是我听错了还是老伙计误解了什么，等等别挂，把话说清楚啊喂？  
没给他拨回去的时间，又有电话进来了，正是这件事的另一位主角。  
——前一晚两人聊得天南地北的，把正经事都忘了，临了却没忘记交换号码，也是可疑。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多？”  
“是我。”  
“我很抱歉！”  
“噗”，梅西说得太诚恳，让本身就并没有生气的罗纳尔多憋不住笑了出来，“看来你知道是怎么回事了，放心吧，豪尔赫会搞定的。”说这种把烂摊子丢给别人的话他倒是毫无心理压力，“我们只要对外咬定是经纪人牵的头，以前没有私交，现在也没有，就行啦。我之前也没发现这个世界的你和我关系这么尴尬，想来你也才搞清楚，这事不怪你。”  
那是你没看到加泰小报是怎么编排这事的，梅西心下歉然，把话憋在了嘴里。什么皇马更衣室的小婊子欲擒故纵还不是为了上梅西的床，咱们球王可不要被隔壁贱货骗了诸如此类的龌龊话，梅西本想了解下情况，结果发现根本看不下去，只想把写稿的人拖出来揍一顿。他自己都惊讶，在球场下居然还有事能让自己这么生气。  
听罗纳尔多颇为无所谓的口气，估计没见到这些，梅西松了口气，“你不生气就好，我以为，经过昨晚，我们也许是可以做朋友的，我想在媒体面前表现得友好一点，没想到会引出这样的事。”  
“朋友啊……”克里斯玩味地重复这个词。  
如果他们是开的视频通话，这时候梅西就能看到克里斯那完全是甜得要把人化了的目光，他就不会紧张兮兮地补充，“我是说，毕竟，我们有可能是仅有的两个不属于这个世界的人，我们总要一起想想办法。”  
然后那目光里的蜜糖就凝结了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、请就当两个互相“悄悄关注”可以通信，推当然是没有这种功能的，随便捏造下不要在意细节


	3. Chapter 3

六  
“那个再说吧，我恢复训练才做到一半，先挂了”，克里斯一下子感到兴味索然，好像有悄悄浮起来的泡泡又落到了原位，他选择草草结束对话，“你记得碰到媒体就照前面说的，最好队友面前也一样。”   
“嗯……哦。”梅西迟疑地应答，“再见”，在听到几乎与自己的声音同时想起的挂断音时摇了摇头，朋友什么的，看来是自己一厢情愿了。 

七  
事情就按门德斯的办法解决，请这次平权活动的发起人作说明，自称作为中间人发起了这样一个“赌局”，感谢两位足球先生的支持，给这次活动带来了很大的关注度云云。  
两人则分别在被媒体采访时对互动的问题顾左右而言他，只说呼吁记者朋友们也来支持活动，带个好头。  
罗纳尔多也就算了，梅西先前那话的语气分明是两人亲自联系了的意思，这会竟然强行推脱到发起人和经纪人身上，而且解释得非常敷衍，一点也不走心，透出一股你们爱怎么想怎么想我不管了的无谓。  
偏偏就是有些阴谋论者吃这套，觉得这明摆着是要借梅罗关系的绯闻八卦来炒头条，解释得不清不楚给你们将信将疑的机会，让这话题好热度久一些，你们这些鱼唇的人类居然还信他们会真有一腿，都被牵着鼻子走，实在是图样图森破。  
粉黑混战，互相攻击，这种论调倒也是颇有市场的。  
不管怎么说，要吃糖要yy的可以对着梅西倒垃圾的采访脑补，要阴谋要反驳的可以拿后面的C罗冷漠.jpg去打脸，这话题算是彻底被带歪了。门总终于可以擦擦汗歇口气。

八  
一页揭过去了，生活还得继续，球员的主业毕竟是踢球，而梅西还是不适应。  
运动员中alpha比例本就偏高，再加上竞技体育拼抢激烈，容易导致激素水平上升，为了避免不必要的冲突，球员到场上是必须用抑制剂的。  
梅西每次用了抑制剂之后就感觉浑身不自在，球是照样能踢没错，这身体用起来和自己原来的一模一样没有任何区别，但他就是感觉哪里不爽。他甚至主动在训练时测了好几次基本运动数据，又到医院做全套体检，把俱乐部工作人员和经纪人爹都惊动了，检查结果却是一切正常。  
梅西不确定是不是用了抑制剂就会有这种感觉，或者仅仅是自己的心理作用，又或者穿越造成的灵魂排斥之类玄之又玄的东西。  
之前每到这时候，他不免陷入自我怀疑，自成一套和这世界格格不入的记忆到底是怎么回事，加上身体的不适应，是妄想还是现实？这里的队友的关心和自己记忆中的队友一样真诚，可惜并不能解决自己的困扰。  
但现在不一样了，梅西现在会想起克里斯，放心地确定自己的记忆并没有问题，于是不由自主地放松了因喷上抑制剂而皱起的眉头。  
知道自己在这个世界上并不是孤独的一个人，这种感觉很好。  
过去，在作为现役球员的顶点是如此，如今，更是如此。

这一次是在赛前的更衣室，伊涅斯塔拉了皮克到一边，“你看，里奥这几天是不是比前一阵状态好多了，也不知道是什么让他想通的。”皮克笑，“这都没看出来？我们可都等着队长你去打听打听，是什么人这么大魅力，能让里奥茶不思饭不想呢。”“你说是恋爱？可我之前和他谈话，感觉不像啊。”  
内马尔是个玩心重的，在旁边听到了，凑过来插一句，“要知道这还不简单？”转头就凑到梅西那边去，嬉皮笑脸地问，“里奥，想到谁了这么高兴？前两场比赛上场前你都严肃得不行，搞得我也很紧张，点球都踢飞啦，今天这么好，一会比完了可要打个电话过去，让我说声谢谢。”  
梅西先是愣了一下，自己看起来很高兴吗？  
动动嘴角，哦，似乎是在笑呢。  
然后他才反应过来内马尔问了什么，于是，整个更衣室或光明正大或悄悄关注着10号衣柜这里的所有人，就眼睁睁看着自家头牌不知道想到了什么，那张脸慢腾腾慢腾腾地，变红了。  
梅西没注意到这些，他本来是侧过头去听内马尔说话的，这会回过神来，视线转向衣柜，装作收拾衣服那些东西，故作轻松道，“哪有什么人，前两场都是早场，是我没调整好，今天可是欧冠的比赛，集中注意力，别净想着赛后干嘛了。”说到最后倒是自己想到了上次被挂断的电话，抿了抿嘴唇没情绪再多说什么。  
哦↑↓~~  
没有什么人你脸红个啥劲。  
所有人默契地对视一眼，姑且给咱头牌一个面子，好好比赛，赛后有的是办法对付他。

当然，值得一提的是，我们前文就说了，里奥•好好先生•梅西在日常生活中，可不喜欢自己太有攻击性，所以他平时使用抑制剂，也就是想起克里斯的频率嘛……嗯……佛曰不可说。  
克里斯：阿嚏阿嚏

九  
赢了球，梅西自然是被想好了要套出八卦的队友们一通拷问，但他顶住了压力——飞快地逃回家了。  
而现在，里奥•梅西万分确信激素水平是会干扰人的行为的了，不然很难解释为什么自己回到家坐下之后的第一件事会是去拨皇马头牌的电话。  
某人可不会承认整场球间脑子里都有一个角落在不断想着内马尔的“馊主意”。  
然后没等他想好要说什么，电话那头就接起来了。  
“晚上好，里奥，我该说，祝贺你们晋级八强？”  
“……”梅西没想到对面会随口说出自己的名字，他被噎了一下，接着才着急忙慌道，“谢谢！”  
“噢，拜托，我可没真想说这个。”克里斯显然也被噎到了，非常懊丧自己的调侃被一本正经接下。  
“好吧，还是谢谢，我是说，晚上好，克里斯蒂亚诺•罗……”  
被叫名字的人打断了他，“你可以就叫克里斯——你不嫌长我听着也累，还是说说吧，赢了比赛不去庆祝，却打电话给我？”  
好巧，我也想知道自己为什么打电话给你。  
梅西捂脸，颇感惭愧，但他发觉自己一点也不想挂掉电话，还很欣慰上次被挂断时的尴尬并未延伸过来——电话那边的人说话时就仿佛那并不存在一般自然。  
所以他也选择厚颜无耻地找话题，“上次说的找状态的办法，我有新的想法……”  
Blablablabla  
以下省略五千字聊天记录。  
总之他们聊了个爽。

十  
这之后，谁都没有再提起第一通电话时引起尴尬的那个话题，可以聊的太多了，他们就这样默契而又奇怪地养成了每天煲电话粥的习惯。  
就算是在又一个比赛日之后，已经累得不行，也没有例外。

“克里斯，你是不是……不太高兴？（因为）我这时候打电话给你？”现在梅西已经可以很熟稔地这样叫克里斯了，也能从对方接电话时的一个招呼就听出对方的心情。  
“没事，我在泡冷水浴，不打扰，再说，你们没赢，我怎么会不高兴呢。”  
“……我们也没输。”梅西没好气地戳开视频通话，用看吧我就知道你不开心的眼神看向沉着脸泡在水池里嘴硬的某人。  
“就只是，我罚丢了点球。”罗纳尔多扭开脸不去看手机屏幕。  
“哦，那可真是，我懂，失点总是会让人不快。”梅西自己前一阵刚丢了一个，心有戚戚焉，开解道，“但你们赢了四比零，而且你后面进了一个，那球就很漂亮。”  
克里斯听得出，里奥的夸赞发自真心，可他没办法因此就轻松起来。  
“好吧，我得承认，不是点球的原因，”克里斯噘了噘嘴，“至少不只是它。”  
听出对面比先前更明显的沮丧情绪，梅西不由自主坐直了身体，“怎么了？”  
电话中沉默了一会，这边没有催促。  
“赛后我制造了一些混乱，在更衣室里。”  
梅西感到胃往下一沉，关系到更衣室的，从来不会是小事，他很担心，但不确定自己是否适合听下去。  
另一头没给他打断的机会，打开话头之后说出这件事就变得容易些了，克里斯没有停顿地继续说下去。  
“大比分赢球总是比较激动，你懂的，那什么见鬼的信息素有点不受控制，我的抑制剂盖不住味道了，然后他们就全冲出去留了我一个人在更衣室里，和一屋子怪味！”  
“那确实够受的，”梅西松了口气点点头，“大胜后的更衣室就是一场灾难，但也不用把你一个人……哦……唔。”他尴尬地闭嘴了。  
“嘿，我还以为你反应不过来呢，”克里斯似乎被对面的小心翼翼逗乐了，语气轻松了几分，“其实味道没那么明显，不然我自己就该发觉了，是你们alpha太敏感了，他们说冲出去是怕控制不住自己，你说这多可笑，我的队友们连衣服都来不及换地逃出更衣室，就因为怕控制不住在自家主场的更衣室操翻自家王牌！这要是有个记者在外面，大概可以挤下六比零的头条了。”  
这一点也不可笑！梅西发现自己有点怪，克里斯主动缓解尴尬，可这玩笑他一点也不觉得好笑，从克里斯说出味道两个字开始，他只感到胃又一路下沉。  
所以他有点控制不住地说，“我‘回忆’了一下，这确实是过去从未发生过的新闻，他们不该……”  
“对，”克里斯没觉得话中带刺，反而十分认同地反省，“是我赛后没补抑制剂，我的味道才是引发问题的根源，——原本的罗纳尔多就不会让这种事情发生。”  
这人真是！  
梅西可算明白了，这才是情绪低落的源头，克里斯蒂亚诺•不服输•罗纳尔多先生是在跟自己较劲呢，被队友觊觎屁股啥的愤怒估计只占他的不开心的百分之十都不到。  
再典型不过的C罗式自我愤怒，他现在已经很会对付这个了。  
“毕竟我们都没经历过这些，下次你就会注意了，会把这些都做好的，再说，你的发挥还是那么好，对我而言，你才是真真正正的罗纳尔多。”  
“那当然！”  
一句好话，这人就又要上天了，梅西被对面话里的得意劲逗乐。  
克里斯也有了开玩笑的心情。  
“你知道塞尔吉奥后来回了更衣室怎么说来着？”  
“怎么？”克里斯称呼自己的队友总是如此亲昵，梅西发现自己对此不是很舒服，但他还是很介意后续。  
“他说我的味道太甜了，也许下次可以少用点抑制剂，赛前闻一闻，就够大伙鸡血全场的。”  
“呃……这话是不是有点敏感……对omega而言。”  
“老实说，我没感觉，可他们似乎觉得是，他说完就被佩佩瞪了一眼，特不好意思地看我。  
可你说这有什么呢？”  
“所以我踹了他的屁股，哈，然后纳瓦斯也踹了一脚。你知道他是个beta，早就受够这几个alpha后卫的前插了，如果再打点鸡血还得了？”  
噗，梅西想到两家的后防天团不遑多让，不由得笑了。  
“这就是我觉得‘这里’最不好的地方了，”克里斯索性发散开去，“我们还是很好的兄弟，但有些地方就是不一样了。”  
“如果在以前，塞尔吉奥会说，嘿cris扭扭你性感的屁股让他们盯着去，sese要进球啦，可不会有一点不好意思。”  
“……我怎么觉得你只是介意没人敢夸你的屁股了。”  
“嘿，我是那样的人么！”  
梅西几乎要翻个白眼，用眼神反驳，你不是么？  
“那么你怎么想的？”  
“呃，好吧，你确实有个性感的屁股。”梅西捂脸，难以置信自己竟然不动脑子地说出口了。  
“哇，哦……我没想到你会说这个……”克里斯蒂亚诺•我的身材就是这么棒•罗纳尔多先生居然为此而脸红了，他还泡在冰水里呢！真是一大奇观，可惜梅西自己也忙着不好意思，没空取笑他。  
“我没问那个。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你好像一直都很想回去，为什么？今天之前，我都没怎么考虑过这个，虽然我也觉得用抑制剂很不爽，但说不上不能忍受，别的方面，你知道，你在这里肯定是更占便宜的。”  
“抑制剂是个原因，但那只是一方面，生活的很多细节也改变了，我不喜欢改变。还有一点是最近开始觉得的，这不公平。”  
“嗯？”  
“我和你，我们本来是一样的，但现在不一样了。”  
“嘿，最近三场进球多的是谁？”  
“克里斯……你知道我在说什么。”里奥用了一种让克里斯不得不严肃起来的目光看着屏幕，“‘梅西不努力，C罗没天赋’，你知道他们总这样说，这已经够荒谬的了，而在这里……他们还可以拿性别说事！我也就算了，他们怎么能那样说……”  
克里斯皱起了眉，这让里奥不由得收住了话尾，转而道，“而且，我从很久之前就觉得，我们是一样的，尽管很少有机会对话，也总是可以互相理解。后来我有点怀疑，是不是自己一厢情愿，但最近我敢确定了，我们是可以做朋友的。”  
屏幕里克里斯微微点头，这给了里奥一些信心，“可你看，我之前只是说了那么一句——我只是希望我们看起来关系还不坏——就惹出这么大麻烦，这里的人比原来的世界还要在意我们之间的关系，我不喜欢这样。”  
对付一个傲娇最好的办法是什么？  
直球，当然是直球。  
克里斯感到上次沉下去的那些泡泡又浮起来了，而电话那头的人没有再说些愚蠢的话来戳破它们。  
克里斯沉默了，里奥就静静地等着，电话里只有两个人轻轻的呼吸声，良久，“好吧，也许你是对的，不管怎么说，你现在已经叫我克里斯了。”  
不论外人如何想象，我们已经建立起了如此亲密的关系。  
也许是神奇的默契，让两人同时想到了这一点，话音落下后，两边竟同时觉得有些脸热。  
“咳咳，”克里斯清了清嗓子，想打破那种莫名黏腻的气氛，“那么你有想过有什么回去的办法吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：前面说的抑制剂，不是发情期那种，是像常说的气味遮盖剂那种，我就不特意区分了，具体情节领会精神吧，反正不是很重要【×


	4. Chapter 4

十一

办法当然是没有的，任他们怎么搜肠刮肚，这都是一件无迹可寻的事情。

穿越的前一天两人都没干什么特别的事，普通的比赛训练，普通的睡觉，结果一觉醒来，哇哦，世界变了。  
梅西试过到网上发帖求助，《穿越了怎么办》，结果感人。被吐槽了一通这年头已经没人玩这种哗众取宠的梗了。  
克里斯嫌弃梅西写的不够具体，加了几个字重发，《一觉醒来发现自己和死对头一起穿越了怎么办？在线等，急》。  
梅西对死对头这个词表示抗议，抗议无效，然而这不是重点，克里斯这贴结局更感人，帖子被歪成了基佬贴。  
“这个世界的人是有什么毛病！”克里斯愤慨。  
不，就算在原来的世界也会是这样的结果好吗。  
“认真帮忙”出主意的热心网友倒也是有的：按照一般童话故事的逻辑，没有什么问题是一个吻解决不了的，如果不够，那就两个。楼主你试过吗？  
…………  
梅西不知道罗纳尔多什么想法，反正他脸红了。  
他很庆幸今天没开视频通话——下午训练完在更衣室发短信时被逮住了，队友纷纷表示不信他说对面不是女朋友——“真该帮你把刚才那个样子拍下来，看你要怎么否认，哦，天哪，你不会真还没追上吧？”内马尔痛心疾首。“那你可不能让对方看到你这个样子，不然你就一定要被吃死了。”皮克紧接着补上一刀。  
梅西不开视频倒不是真相信了被吃死那一套什么鬼，只是自己心里乱，没闹明白，当然更不想被克里斯误解。  
克里斯没顾上脸红，他在想什么呢，作为一个联想力丰富的人，他想到了一个问题，以这个罗纳尔多的体质有没有谈过恋爱？  
于是他“回忆”了一番。  
结论是竟然连个初吻都没有过。  
这真是，太纯情了。  
克里斯挑眉，想来也对，过去自己所受到的争议就从来不少，有些八卦如果加上omega这一属性，可不是闹着玩的，这边的罗纳尔多处境更困难，总有些方面要收敛一些。  
倒也不是没试过去谈个女朋友，可怕的是头一次就碰上了个伪装成beta的alpha，那场景，光看回忆也能感受到是一场十足的灾难。

——小鲜肉罗纳尔多还没亲上去，就被陡然爆发出的信息素给熏到了，拼了一口气，顶着手软脚软的身体扭头就跑，谢天谢地对方不是有所图谋故意使坏的人，才没造成什么不可挽回的后果。  
罗纳尔多从此就对找个女朋友这件事敬谢不敏了——就算嘴唇再厚，牙再白，笑容再迷人，身材再性感，也不行！  
……  
“克里斯，你觉得怎么样？”  
“什么？”某人走神得远了，没听清楚对面在问什么。  
“那个……接吻的办法。”里奥努力作出轻松的口吻，仿佛这是一件微不足道的小事，“要试试吗？”

天知道他现在不仅脸红，还心跳得飞快，万分确定自己的目的早就偏离了回去这件事，动机不纯，万分惭愧。  
“哦……看起来，值得一试？”几乎是下意识地回答，克里斯没发觉，与里奥·梅西接吻的场景在脑子里转了一圈，自己竟没觉得哪里不对。  
他的脑洞不合时宜地发散开去，“你说，童话故事里解决问题的吻真的就只是单纯地贴贴嘴唇吗？也许那得是一个湿哒哒的深吻，我们该都试试。”

“！”  
歪，加泰警方吗，这里有个里奥·梅西先生爆炸了。  
  
十二  
结果并没有成行，这一阵正好碰上国家队比赛日，各回各家各找各妈，梅西要飞回美洲，累也累死了，根本排不出空档。好消息是，回来之后就是国家德比，倒是不用纠结怎么碰头的问题了。  
呵呵，问题很大好么。  
五届金球先生表示，又要和另一位金球先生在球场上见面了，但我满脑子却只想着吻他吻他吻他，怎么办，急，在线等。  
这时候就要有请我们作者最喜欢的助攻小天使内马尔出场了，“里奥，我知道这是德比，但你也太兴奋了？味道没盖住，裁判可不会让你上场。”  
“我用了抑制剂了，可是，好像不管用。”其实梅西已经让注意力转到比赛上来了，但想到对手是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，还是亢奋，根本控制不住自己嘛。  
“那试试我的吧，你知道，我脾气比较燥，给我配的抑制镇定效果比较强，虽然会没你平常用的那么长效，但全场还是够的。”  
“谢了。”梅西也不多客气，拿过来就用，果然效力更强，味道是盖住了，也比平常感觉更不爽。不过多亏了这种违和感，倒是分散了不少多余的情绪。  
——就算上场热身时，罗纳尔多冷淡地对他视若无睹，也没有激起更多波澜。

十三

罗纳尔多面朝球门颠着球，知道另半边球场上热身的人群中有一个人目光扫过了自己，他没有回头。

不要问为什么，他就是知道。

 

如果说他对正在发生的一切一无所觉，听起来仿佛是骗人的。

但他确实是直到从国家队回来那一天，自己竟然第一时间想到要给梅西打个电话的这一刻，才猛然意识到这一切是多么的不正常。

毕竟好歹有过那么几次不成功的恋爱经历，当察觉了之后就会立刻发现，如果你每天不是在和某人打电话就是在期待和某人通话，那么绝对有哪里出问题了。

这才多久，只不过十多天的时间，两人之间说的话恐怕要比过去那么多年还多了。

而且并不觉得厌烦，仿佛有聊不尽的话。

话题并没有局限于足球，包括生活的方方面面。

总有些话罗纳尔多不会跟母亲说，也不会跟朋友说，但面对梅西却好像什么都可以说，也什么都不需要解释。

这绝不正常。

当这一切发生的对象不是你的女朋友，也不是你的朋友，而是一个全世界都认为你们应该是死敌的人时，尤其的不正常。

 

其异常程度，甚至和两人穿越到这个奇怪的ABO世界这件事相比较而言，也不遑多让。

……

……

……

但那又如何呢？

日子过得舒心每天回家有盼头难道会是个错事？

罗纳尔多忙着调整状态、忙着煲电话粥，还没有时间仔细考虑这个问题，就到了诺坎普的球场上了。

 

十四

豪尔赫·门德斯先生是个 **脑洞精准** ，并且负责任的好经纪人。

他在球队还没离开马德里时就早早提醒自家头牌，不对视不靠近不同框，三不原则，你好他好大家好。

 

十五

头牌他老老实实点头称是。

经纪人先生知道问题严重了。

如果是以前的罗纳尔多早就要炸。

——你怎么会觉得我有可能去和那家伙接触！

 

十六

国家德比，这是梅西和罗纳尔多来到这个世界以来的首次交锋，首次面对面，但他们当然什么互动也不能有。  
诺坎普对皇马而言从来不是一个友好的地方，在全场安静为克鲁伊夫默哀时，有极端球迷喊，Cristiano maricon，而他只能摇头，说好的不歧视omega是政治正确呢，看来就算世界变了，这座球场对自己的恨也不会变。

但这样就很好，嘘声可以驱除杂念，忘记抑制剂带来的不适，专注于球场，而不是某个人。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：标号带括号是原ABO世界的两人穿到现实世界的视角

十七（一）

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多有个秘密。

不不不，当然不是说他是omega这件事。

这可从来不是个秘密。

我们说的秘密是，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多在悄悄关注里奥·梅西。

这件事早在梅西的真实性别曝光的很久之前就已经开始了。

要说为什么的话，也许就和一些皇马球迷会一场不落地看巴萨球赛一样？

所谓的知己知彼百战不殆，反正一开始的时候罗纳尔多鬼使神差对梅西点了关注的时候，是这么说服自己的。

——就算在发日常博圈粉这件事上也要知己知彼，不能输呢。

 

但当罗纳尔多做这件事时，可不仅仅是在社交网络上。

而我们都知道，长时间的关注一个人，太过在意他，往往就意味着某些东西会失控。

 

罗纳尔多自以为小心翼翼地控制这个尺度。

他会看梅西的比赛，当然，分析这个对手的技术和习惯，虽然这是教练组的工作，但头牌乐意干也不能算错。

他会看梅西的采访，当然，门德斯说了，你该看看媒体形象好的球星们是怎么应对记者的刁钻问题的，这是经纪人的要求也没什么不对。

他会在金球颁奖典礼上拍拍梅西大腿，当然，这个没什么能解释的了，事实就是坐在这个清爽没有任何刺鼻味道的男人身边很自在，聊了几句很开心，于是上台的时候就得意忘形了。

那天领完奖离开苏黎世的路上罗纳尔多甚至还在想，感谢上帝，最佳阵里能有一个没味道的人站身边，那些除了在场上不知道抑制剂为何物的混蛋alpha真是够了。【*】

如果命中注定自己没办法找一个适合的姑娘结婚，以后找一个这样的也未尝不可。

……

然后他就知道了，“这样的”一个也是混蛋alpha中的一员。

仿佛世界的恶意。

就和第一次发情期突如其来，得知自己是omega的那天一样。

他觉得受到了背叛。

他要拉黑！

但是悄悄关注并不能拉黑。

覆水难收。

 

十八（二）

里奥·梅西也有个秘密。

你说他的性别alpha？

哦，那曾经是个秘密，但后来不是了。

这似乎很奇妙，当他是个beta的时候，大家都相信；而当他成了alpha，却也没多少人质疑。

但这不是重点。

重点是里奥·梅西在悄悄关注克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。 

当我们说这是一个顶级球员关注作为对手的另一个顶级球员时，这听起来很正常。

当我们说这是一个顶级alpha关注一个顶级omega时，那无论如何听起来都有点怪怪的了。

某些朋友可能已经满脑子马赛克，但梅西本人并不是这样想的。

倒不是说他没有在第一次近距离靠近罗纳尔多时被隐约闻到的香甜味道引诱，但至少后来很长的一段时间里，他都可以很好地把注意力集中在罗纳尔多的跑位抢点、脚法技术、胜负成绩、乃至采访发言、职业态度上。

而不是他的腰、他的腿、他的屁股上。  
——我们都明白这有多难。  
  
梅西知道自己有个想法如果说出来恐怕会被所有人认为是嘲讽——他觉得自己和罗纳尔多“同病相怜”。

受性别所累，所有的努力都不能得到客观公正的评价。就算再怎么说着不介意他人的目光，这仍是一件令人遗憾的事。

当然，在这件事上，罗纳尔多遭受的不公显然比他要更多得多。

所以他对罗纳尔多钦佩又好奇，这个人是如何做到，面对所有怀疑的目光依然自信故我？又是如何做到无视一切质疑，将嘘声侵吞为力量？

越是去了解，就越是难以移开目光。

渐渐地，他仍然感到不忿，却不再是对这个世界，而是对自己。绝代双骄的竞争中，自己作为alpha占了多少便宜？但这种傲慢的想法本身又对身为omega不断努力着的C罗是多大的不尊重？这使他万分庆幸当初选择了隐瞒性别，才能让两人在舆论中有一个尚且算是公平竞争的机会。

才能有机会和罗纳尔多并排坐到一起，对方心情好了，上台领奖前，也会拍拍你的大腿对你笑。

 

然后全完了。

 

很难说自己为那一下下身体接触就不得不灌了一大瓶抑制剂和性别被曝光相比哪件事更完蛋。

反正后者加深了前者令人绝望的程度。

 

而梅西甚至找不到一个对象去追究。

他的性别一直可以说是一个半公开的秘密，知道实情的人并不少，家人、队友、俱乐部，每一个人都可能为了自己一方的利益而曝光，里奥梅西在这件事上永远不会是一个受害者，他能怪谁？

里奥完全可以想象曝光之后自己的性别会给C罗带来多大的麻烦。

但他也不能去道歉，自以为的诚心诚意只会使一切显得更惺惺作态令人恶心。

 

这点倒是他想岔了，某人对他的了解并没有比他对某人的少多少。

如果他道歉，克里斯会嘴硬着拒绝接受，说你没什么好道歉的。而这绝不是作伪，心里确实就是这么想的。

因为克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多面对世界的苛责，永远只会怪自己不够努力不够强，还不足以战胜世界。

 

十九（三）  
国家德比。

诺坎普。

熟悉的嘘声相迎。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多走上球场看到梅西的第一眼就知道，对方和自己一样，不属于这个世界。

来到这里摆脱性别的桎梏已经将近两个月了，没有发情期，没有抑制剂，没有繁杂的气味，生活仿佛变得简单了许多，但其实变化也没有那么大，仍然是比赛、休息、训练，球迷一如既往的挑剔又狂热，媒体一如既往的刻薄与吹捧。

两队列队握手，罗纳尔多自然地伸手，握住对方有点犹豫不知该不该伸过来的手，还对视了一眼。

这确实是自2015年初以来再没有过的接触，毕竟某人说了“一个信息素的接触也不会有”，就坚决执行了。

但反正这里并没有信息素不是吗？

“就让我们看看结果会如何吧！”

梅西猜测对方眼里坚定的战意下隐藏得很好的那一点点轻快的笑意是这样的意思。

好啊，正合我意。

所以他也释然地笑，用力回握掌中温热的手。  
  


二十  
佩佩来吐槽“梅西居然抱摔我，你敢信？”的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺只是笑，“我不是也跑到禁区去补位了么，梅西来盯你头球，你该得意才对。”  
然后等他自己在又一次角球抢点中被梅西卡住时，他就笑不出来了。

此时已经是全场最后几分钟，C罗打进反超的一球不久，两边都有点杀红了眼，球场上的气味早已不是开赛前清爽的青草和泥土气息。

嘘声、犯规、进球被吹、红牌罚下、反超，种种元素加剧了冲突，alpha们厌恶拘束，抑制剂向来就是个只够打完全场的持续时间，这种情况下早就压不住了，你一点我一点的气味混杂在一起根本无法分辨谁是谁的，裁判不可能全都罚下，没发生过激事件就只当不存在了。  
克里斯是最不好受的——国家德比是世界上球员身价最高的球赛，这些昂贵的球员大半是强大的alpha——当两队冒着火气的alpha聚在一起时，omega很难不感受到压力。但还在可以忍耐的限度内，球赛用的抑制剂似乎加了什么假性标记的黑科技，他也不是很懂，只知道会比日常用的难受，但能更好地帮助omega抵抗alpha信息素。虽然对严重的嗅觉污染毫无用处，但反正身体机能没有受到影响，足够让克里斯有恃无恐地跟一群alpha挤在一起争头球。

梅西的身高是不适合争顶防角球的，但他看得懂跑位抢点，可以直接卡人，克里斯往后退想绕后点的时候，他果断堵了上去。

从后面搂住要跳头球的人的腰，再常见不过的小动作，十次里罗纳尔多有九次可以把人甩开，剩下一次那会是个弹跳爆炸的当周最佳进球。

但这次他没能跳起来。

确切地说是跳到了一半。

离地的瞬间他感到身体失去了控制。

突然的脱力导致两个人因为惯性倒作一团。  
作为新手上路的omega，克里斯很难形容这是怎样的一种感觉，当梅西靠过来的时候——不要问为什么没错他就是背对着也能知道那是梅西——场上那无数混杂纷乱的气味一瞬间全部消失了，一切观众席上的喧嚣吵闹也悉数远去，只留下球场最初的青草和泥土气息，侵占了他的所有感知。全身脱力，只想溺死在这片球场上。

然后他反应过来了，哦，这是里奥·梅西的味道。

“你怎么能！”身体接触带来的信息素侵袭，克里斯甚至没法自己起来，他又气又恼，就着两人侧摔在地上的姿势，转过身去推搡刚把手臂从他腰上收回去的人。

里奥像被扎到一般赶忙站起来，退开半步，紧张地说着“我很抱歉”，伸手要去拉还坐在地上的人。

当然是被一把拍开了。

这时候角球的禁区混战已经过去，佩佩和马塞洛都跑过来，一个负责对手足无措站在一边的对家头牌怒目而视，一个负责关心自家头牌是不是受了伤，罗纳尔多只是摇摇头借了个力站起来。

随着身体接触，混杂的气味卷土重来，力量和感知一并回归，是不适，却也带来取回控制权的安心。

“你还好吗？”里奥确信无疑自己方才闻到了一股甜腻的味道，他惊异于其他人站在罗纳尔身边却对那味道视若无睹，而更多的部分则在叫嚣着要去把那个站在别的alpha身后散发出诱人味道的omega抢过来。

“我！很！好！”克里斯蒂亚诺答得咬牙切齿，转头去开边线球，没再理会互相瞪视火力全开能熏死人的那一群混蛋alpha。

万分感谢，伤停补时只有两分钟，他们可以在冲突愈演愈烈之前用胜利结束这场德比。

 

不论如何，罗纳尔多这下总算是明白了，所谓omega到底是怎么回事。

他得承认，这糟糕透了。

 

不，他显然还不够明白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（一）只是罗总作为omega视角的想法，实际按本文设定来说，alpha日常并不会遮盖气味，并且球员们出于礼貌已经适当处理了，只是罗总自己比较敏感。  
> 以及，罗总的脑内戏份，请用傲娇语言翻译器阅读。  
> 至于不能拉黑这句，应该算挺直白了，吧？  
> 二十 这场我印象最深真的不是进球而是这两个镜头，梅老板抱摔佩佩，罗总抢点妙接梅老板传球，而且两个镜头还都一起摔了，看直播的时候那么紧张，结果一下子笑出来。  
> 然后，后面的对抗是捏造，应该不会有什么疑问，姑且还是注明。
> 
> 说正经的，把这两人理解为西门吹雪和叶孤城式的惺惺相惜完全是个人臆想，即使他们两人在球场上最个人英雄主义的胜利时也离不开团队，所以我觉得这两人同样压力下的互相理解也许有，但像本文这么中二能理解我的只有你这种想法肯定是没有的。而且罗总上次点球采访直接开口就是里奥怎么怎么样，他说两人没私交我是不信的【。  
> 但是同人嘛。。。总归是OOC的，本文私设如山，还是ABO的AU就不讲究那么多了。


	6. Chapter 6

二十一  
罗纳尔多一个人站在更衣室门外。在拍完庆祝的合照后，他再也不想忍受一群兴奋过度的alpha那副傻样。  
显然上次之后加强了抑制剂是有用的，至少屋里没一个人闻到他的味道。  
但我们要说主角当然是有例外的。  
里奥原本是过来道歉的，虽然他还茫茫然不知道为什么只是拽倒一次克里斯会有这么生气的反应。他们难道不已经是可以愉快聊天的小伙伴了吗？——虽然他现在对这位“小伙伴”有很多超出小伙伴之外的妄想。  
但当他看到人来人往的走廊里，某个omega在那低头玩手机，无知无觉地散发着甜腻诱人的味道时，一瞬间就忘了自己的初衷了。  
里奥只觉得怒火中烧，他不知道自己在气什么，也顾不上琢磨这个，只是快步过去，把人的手攥住，拽着就走。

其实早在梅西还没进入走廊时克里斯就已经发现他了，拜托那个味道多明显啊，老远就能闻到，但他还在生气呢，才不要先抬头理他。  
于是白白把自己陷入了被动。  
周身都被对方的气味侵袭，仅仅是被扣住了手腕，就仿佛被捏住了命门一般，用不出力气。  
这要说还是克里斯自己经验不足的锅。  
当一个alpha铁了心要压制你时，作为一个omega是很难反抗的。  
梅西显然很不冷静，他压根就没想过要把人带去哪里的问题，直接顺着本能拉去了走廊另一头巴萨的更衣室。

当梅西拽着罗纳尔多这样怪异的组合踹开门冲进来，所有人都惊呆了，尤其自家头牌还裹挟着极难在他身上闻到的浓烈alpha气味。  
梅西扫视了一眼没有说话，但目光里清场的意味很明显。  
皮克看了站定之后去扯梅西手的罗纳尔多一眼，吹了个口哨，用眼神招呼队友们撤退，内马尔耸耸肩，抑制剂时效短不能怪我啊，你们是不是也头一次见这样的里奥，很有趣诶。  
所有人动作迅速极没良心地抓着衣服跑出更衣室还顺手关上了门。

然后等终于发完推特闹腾完想起自家头牌不见了的皇马众人找过来，看到的就是巴萨一群人一个一个耳朵都贴在更衣室大门上的场景。  
“嘿，你们在干嘛？有看到克里斯吗？”马塞洛搭上自己杀马特发型的老乡问道，后者竖起食指比了个噤声的动作然后指指门里，“别说话，和里奥在里面呢。”  
哦……所有人下意识点点头，这两人凑一块确实非常神奇值得偷听一番。  
等等等，  
好像哪里不太对？？？  
边上苏亚雷斯还在跟内马尔感叹，“我来队里到现在这还是第一次知道里奥的味道，怪不得他那么喜欢用抑制剂，这味道说不上难闻，可他太强势了，我都觉得压力很大。”  
拉莫斯一听就炸了，他也不管其他人，直接找个熟的把领子一揪，对着自己的国家队老队友皮克，“你们他妈什么毛病，梅西没用抑制剂还把克里斯和他关一个屋子里？！”  
说实在的巴萨这一帮人真是没什么坏心，他们早就习惯了梅西安全无害的样子，根本想不到这人会有什么危险性，才会对刚才的梅西感到异常新鲜，光顾着想看看会发生什么。  
倒忘了这两人一个是A一个是O。  
如今仔细一琢磨，确实是非常不妥。  
皮克还是要拌个嘴，“我就没见过谁能对克里斯做什么的，你至于么。”作为罗纳尔多过去在曼联的队友，见过某人撩妹不成反被吓跑的黑历史，他倒也不算无的放矢。  
拉莫斯懒得再争，直接就要去踹门，这时候门却自己开了，贴在门上的几个人反应不及呼啦啦往里面倒了一片，一堆红蓝里甚至还混入了马塞洛伊斯科那几个凑热闹的，也不知道他们怎么动作这么快。  
罗纳尔多抱臂而立，脖子上挂着巴萨十号的球衣，就在门里看着他们推推搡搡站起来。他显然对自己的队友们很无语，皱着眉头翻了个白眼一副没好气的表情。  
梅西站在边上，手上提着皇马七号球衣，也有点哭笑不得，“我们就是换个球衣，你们干什么呢。”他大概是补了抑制剂，这会又和平常一样清清爽爽没有味道了。  
拉莫斯不信，站到两人中间隔开，怀疑地盯梅西，“就只是换球衣？”  
巴萨这边知道两人过来时是什么情形，要说没做什么当然是一百个不信的，但他们总不至于拆自家头牌的台，就只是一个个用期待的眼神看过来。  
“咳咳”，里奥清了清嗓子，想看克里斯一眼被拉莫斯挡住了，扭头望天花板，“我们……”  
“回去了！还戳这干什么。”克里斯蒂亚诺推推拉莫斯，顺便打断了梅西的话，捡起马塞洛等几个笨蛋往门外走。  
“……真没干什么。”梅西迎着自家队友八卦的目光毫无底气地把话说完。  
“如果让我知道有什么你就完了！”走出门的拉莫斯又探回头来补了一句狠话，直接被拖走。  
从始至终站在门外的皮克在后面凉凉地吐槽，“最好里奥是能有魄力做点什么。”  
走在最后的克里斯蒂亚诺紧了紧脖子上挂着的球衣。

二十二  
更衣室的门关上的声音响起时，梅西才恍然发现自己做了什么，竟然把皇马头牌拖回了巴萨更衣室。  
理智回归，立刻松开了紧紧攥着的手。  
克里斯蒂亚诺倒退一步，直接跌坐在衣柜前的长凳上。  
“克里斯……抱歉，我也不知道怎么就很生气——你一个人站在那里”，里奥有点语无伦次，他自己也没捋清楚是怎么回事呢，“我没想那样，就只是，你很……甜……”  
他说不下去了，对面坐着的人正抬起脸来看他，眼眶泛红，嘴唇抿得死紧，控诉的眼神，但失了往常的凶狠，只能看出强忍着委屈的样子。  
该死的诱人。

这如果还能忍就不是处男是性无能了。  
梅西放弃了思考方才的全部问题，满脑子只剩下今天第一眼见到罗纳尔多时的那个念头。  
吻他吻他吻他。  
于是他就这么做了。

克里斯蒂亚诺不得不承认自己蠢透了，人不能两次踏进同一条河流，他却在短短一个小时内第二次让自己陷入无能为力任人宰割的境地。  
这混蛋矮子到底知不知道他这种利用信息素压制的行为是赖皮！是犯规！  
如果是故意的他就死定了！  
克里斯在心中骂骂咧咧，却没法把示弱的话说出口，而显然赌咒发誓并不能阻止他被人拽着走了一路都没能掰开箍在手腕的那只手，也没法帮助他在跌坐到长凳上时再有力气站起来。  
梅西的信息素侵袭着克里斯的全部感知，再没有比置身球场的青草与泥土气味中却什么也不能做更让他讨厌的情况了——那全部都是不好的回忆。  
他抬起头要瞪那个支支吾吾解释不清楚的混蛋，然而迎接他的是扑面而来更猛烈的气息。  
克里斯蒂亚诺被捏住下巴使脸仰得更高，紧接着一双唇凑了上来，两人严丝合缝贴在一起，舌头则长驱直入，毫不费力地顶开齿关舔过上颚，与他的舌狠狠交缠在一起。  
这真的是那个总是笑得一脸腼腆的好好先生里奥•梅西？  
自认经验丰富的罗纳尔多此时毫无主动权可言，后背不由自主靠到了衣柜上，只能仰着脸任俯身凑过来的男人在口中予取予求。男人的一只手垫在了他的后脑勺，牢牢控制住方向，另一只则放开了下巴顺着胸前一路滑下，直到掀起衣服下摆的一角摩挲上紧实的腰线。  
alpha的信息素发出要求臣服的指令，从接触的部位、从空气中传递而来，omega的身体不由自主去响应。克里斯蒂亚诺明确感知到了这件事，热度在身体里流窜，每一个细胞都欢欣鼓舞，拒绝他下达的反抗指令，而罗纳尔多的记忆并没有告诉他这种时候要怎么办。  
——毕竟还从来没有一个alpha有机会、或者有能力能压迫他到这个地步。  
里奥也许纯粹是顺着本能行事，唇舌间并没有太多技巧，就只是肆意舔过克里斯口中每一个角落，邀请他与之共舞，不留退避的余地。  
克里斯没试过如此被动的接吻，连呼吸的节奏都被打乱，艰难地用鼻子喘息，在每一次敏感的上颚被触碰时止不住轻颤。他闭上了方才因为惊讶而睁大的双眼，手也只是堪堪抓住身前人的衣服下摆。

那话怎么说来着，生活就像被██，你不能反抗就不如默默享受。  
克里斯蒂亚诺自暴自弃，虽然想好了自己在生气不该给这人好脸色看，而且也还没捋清两人关系到底是怎么回事，但反正亲个嘴那是来巴塞罗那之前就计划好的事，现在只是顺序倒了倒、场地不太适宜、主动权丧失等等等等，亲就亲吧，剩下的都可以等一会完事了再讨回来嘛。  
所以我们可以看出克里斯虽然看起来逻辑清晰其实脑子也已经糊涂了，他就没停顿一秒细想一下“完事”是个什么概念。  
梅西是脑子更不清楚的那个，但alpha本能给他指明了道路，他终于愿意松开嘴让某人好好喘口气，随即站直身子把克里斯整个人搂起来靠站到柜门上，自己的头凑到了后颈处。  
那是omega腺体所在之处，克里斯蒂亚诺那腻死人的甜味最浓郁的地方。  
他伸出舌头舔了一口。  
“不！……”克里斯瞪大了眼睛无法抵御过电般一瞬间冲刷而下的快感，他的头死死靠在梅西肩膀，一身重量全靠腰间对方的手臂揽住。  
这种受制于人的感觉太可怕，克里斯终于体悟到前所未有的危机感，抬起手想要奋力挣脱。  
然而为时已晚，里奥已经不需要再舔第二口确认味道。  
他直接咬了上去。  
利齿破开表皮，让alpha的信息素直接侵入腺体。这是一个实实在在的临时标记，要比那些omega抑制剂里的假性标记强势得多。  
更何况它来自于里奥•梅西。  
如果alpha要再分个三六九等，他会和在足球领域一样站在金字塔顶。  
也许那些极端分子关于把罗纳尔多绑到梅西床上即使不在发情期也可以干柴烈火生孩子的妄想不无道理。  
反正克里斯蒂亚诺这会脑子里是一片空白了，腺体被又啃又咬，破开的敏感伤口被舔舐，那种强烈到可怕的快感就持续不断，他甚至再也说不出个不字来。  
当然我们得说明一点，这可不单纯是omega体质的错，这里的罗纳尔多和梅西都单身太久了，难得开一次荤，反应自然是特别强烈。  
而这对梅西又是另一番感受，随着克里斯被他的味道侵染得越来越多，alpha占有omega的本能得到满足，理智反而渐渐回笼，能注意到耳边低沉压抑的喘息、腰间无力推拒的手臂、以及怀里轻微颤抖的躯体……  
我的天！我是谁，我在哪里，我做了什么？  
里奥彻底醒觉过来，自己竟然对克里斯做了这样的事，并且是在自己确实心怀不轨的情况下。  
还能有比这更糟糕的吗？  
他赶忙松口，身体往后让开一些空间，回到与克里斯面对面的状态，手臂吃着重量，并不敢松开。  
“你……还好吗？”  
克里斯背靠衣柜低着头，里奥可不敢再用空着的那只手去抬他下巴看看是个什么表情。  
良久，也可能只是里奥的惭愧与焦虑拉长了时间，克里斯做了几个深呼吸终于抬起头，脸上又是那个惯常的克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多式表情了。  
他松开抓在梅西腰间的手，也拉下自己腰间对方的手臂，调整重心站稳了，一字一顿地道，“我很好，如果你能补上抑制剂就更好了。”  
“哦，是！我马上！”里奥转头就去找自己的抑制剂，边忙活边又忍不住盯着克里斯看，“你真的没事？我没试过——我是说这个我也没试过这么做，不知道会有什么影响，我也不是……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺瞪了过来，某人却会错了意。  
“好吧，我可能就是有意的，身体和本能，也是我的意志才对。”里奥不得不说了大实话，倒是让克里斯不自在地扭过头去。  
“把你的球衣给我，临时标记会让你的味道留在我身上，一会回去不好解释。”


	7. Chapter 7

二十三（四）

“我们就这么看着梅西把克里斯拐跑了？”贝尔看着更衣室门口颇有些疑虑。  
“那可是梅西，难道还能把克里斯揍一顿不成。”拉莫斯对队友的担心不以为然。  
马塞洛听了，凑过来一把勾住自家队长的肩，玩笑道，“但你知道搏击那是按重量级分的，身高和块头都没用，要真打起来，我还是更看好那个小个子，克里斯的肌肉可帮不上什么忙～”  
“噗”  
“噗”  
想到自家偶像以前上赶着和别人打架还被揍的花边，几个迷弟憋不住笑了。  
还是贝尔厚道些，呐呐地反驳，我是说，万一给媒体拍到，可指不定会怎么编了。  
“《梅西诺坎普密会C罗，绝代双骄或聚首巴萨》？放心吧，每日体育报昨天还说BBC在巴萨无法顶替任一人，现在脸正疼着呢，哪有心思编这个。”拉莫斯拍拍队友的背，“再说，咱板鸭小报记者的业务水平除了皮厚之外，偷听钓鱼啥的跟英媒那还是有点差距的。”  
“好吧，诺坎普的安保总不至于让记者混到休息区来”，贝尔点点头，没再纠结。  
他们都没想到，几个乌鸦嘴，会就这么不幸言中了。

 

梅西倒真没想到这么多，他就是比完赛脑子一热，觉得机会难得（克里斯蒂亚诺没回避和我的赛前握手呢！），又有个想要确认的事（jie）情（kou），便全然忘了自己过去一年多都没和C罗说过话还被公然排斥敬而远之的尴尬，直愣愣地过去了。  
于是他也只觉得C罗愣了半饷点点头跟自己走了是理所当然，没意识到人家内心经历了怎样复杂的少女心和傲娇心搏斗的过程。  
——考虑到他全程盯着人看而没注意到客队更衣室里其他人好奇又古怪的目光，真令人怀疑他都在看些什么啊【。

 

总之事情就发展到了两个人找了条僻静的走廊各靠一边相顾无言的地步。  
还是克里斯蒂亚诺先憋不住，清清嗓子引起对面注意，“你要谈什么？”  
梅西本来是很确定这应该是自己那边的C罗而不是这个世界的C罗才把人叫出来的，这会冷静下来又有点不知道怎么开口了。  
真要说的话，他哪来的自信这里的C罗该是怎样的，自己那的C罗又是怎样的？

他只是 **感觉** 这个C罗应该是自己那边的。

他们之间区别在哪里？人家朝夕相对的队友都没发觉芯子换了呢。

自以为的直觉完全有可能是自己太希望事情如此发生而导致的妄想，万一搞错了，把死敌头牌叫出来说一通莫名其妙的话，那就很尴尬了。  
梅西看天看地还是想不出个合适的说法，不由懊悔自己冲动了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺等了半天，耐心渐失。  
当初，对面这个人在自己最有好感的时候给了当头一棒，偏偏那事又不能算是对方的错，已经够讨厌的了。而且这人的存在总是提醒自己，不得不想到最不愿面对却无力改变的部分，在球场上碰到时尚且可以靠专注比赛心无旁骛来回避，其他时候就免不了总有些怪不得人的羞恼。  
这会也是一样，面对着面，其实他也没觉得不想和对方共处一室，就只是不知道该摆什么表情，怎么应对都不自在，只好虚张声势，故作恶声恶气地催促，“你要是没什么事，我就回去了。”  
梅西想了十几种说辞还没个决断，正纠结呢，听对方要走也是急了，  
“有事！不要走！我是alpha你知道吗？”  
╰_╯

 

二十四（五）

“呵呵，不知道。”

克里斯蒂亚诺冷笑一声，转身便要离开。

一年多没说过话了，就来一句这个？都到另一个世界了还要追着提醒？真白瞎了自己当初居然相信他被曝性别是无辜的。

竟以为里奥·梅西会是个好人（alpha）。

克里斯心里堵得很，说不上是生气多些还是失望难过多些——当然后者他是绝对不会承认的。

 

C罗的反应让梅西确定了自己没认错人，但好像还是制造了别的问题？？？

巴萨头牌顾不上犹豫，嘴里喊着“等等，我不是那个意思！”，一把抓住了皇马头牌的手臂往回拉。

正常情况，这应该是拉不动的，顶多就是僵持，眼下却不知道怎么回事，当事人自己也搞不清楚，怎么手上稍微一用力，直接把人拽过去不止，还顺着惯性扑了个满怀。

罗纳尔多整个人一下子软在梅西身上，除了几不可查的颤抖外再无别的动作，这展开显然与方才的冲突完全不符，但两人都已无暇顾及。

此时此刻在他们身上发生的事着实很难用语言来描述。

简单来说就是，人虽然还在这个世界，却同时获得了原本自己世界里的身体的感知。

ABO世界的自己身体上听到看到闻到触摸到的，这边的两人都悉数接收。

而我们知道，此时ABO世界的梅西和罗纳尔多，正在干点脖子以下不可描述的行为。

梅西的清爽的味道，和他侵袭而出的信息素压迫，C罗的甜腻的味道，和他被临时标记的颤抖，都让人身临其境。

这边两人，用非常清醒理智的脑子，去感受那边由本能主导、自己无法控制的快感，一时之间竟也是整个心神都被牵扯过去，做不出什么反应。

所以也就不难理解，等那边抱着啃的两人分开，这边的罗纳尔多恢复了力气，会立刻把自己从梅西身上弹开，紧接着一拳揍到对方脸上。

“你他妈混蛋！”

“那是‘ **这里’** 的我，不是‘ **我’** ！”梅西结结实实被揍了一拳，下意识张口反驳，终归自觉理亏，口气没多么硬。

和ABO世界的共感在两人分开之后就中断了，身体上并没有残留下任何感觉，但两个没有经历过AO结合的初哥仍然是受到了巨大的心理冲击——哪怕事实上那只是一个临时标记，揍/被揍完这一拳，火气过去了之后，两人都有点懵，连对方的脸也没好意思看，尴尬地各自靠回走廊两侧墙壁缓神去了。

 

刚发现穿越了的时候，出于好奇，克里斯有去了解过，这个只有男女性别的世界的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，虽然和自己一样目前是单身，但过去的感情经历可要丰富多了，他猜想按自己的性格若不是生为omega，估计也差不多会是这样。

这是合理的推测，种种迹象表明，两个世界的C罗几乎是一样的人，一样的家庭出身、一样的转会路线、一样的技术特色、一样的荣誉成就……

以及一样的永远避不开的对手。

他对此没有什么异议，这个世界的梅西也很优秀，和自己世界的梅西一样优秀，他们仍然当得起势均力敌的对手。

这几乎解决了克里斯一直以来最介意的问题——证明了他确实没有被自己的omega性别所束缚，已经做到了和一个非omega的自己一样好。

这倒不是说他过去会以性别作为哪次失利的借口，只是有时候他仍然忍不住怀疑，自己有没有下意识地以性别为理由放松了对自己的要求？是不是还可以再努力点做得更好？

这种自我怀疑，在每次被梅西占了上风的时候总是特别强烈。早些年，门德斯甚至省不得配合教练帮着开导过几次，“别理那些说你哪哪不如梅西的屁话，一时的输赢而已——我是说你的加训已经够多了！你应该休息！别给我装傻！”

后来虽然好歹是接受了两人轮流坐庄谁也别想稳压谁的现实，不再毫无章法地勉强自己，但总归还是心有不甘，总想着看看如果没有性别的区别两人之间分个高下又会是怎样。

所以克里斯来到这里之后很满意，这个世界很好，自己也很好，虽然依然没胜过梅西不是那么好，但反正也没输不是吗。

无论如何，至少这里不会有人假装期待实则挖苦地问，“大家都觉得如果你和梅西在一起一定能生个球王出来，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得一个alpha奔三了还连个绯闻都没有是不是性无能？”摊手。

……

克里斯发现自己穿越以后，并没有考虑过如何回去的问题，母亲、儿子*、队友、兄弟、足球依然在身边，在意的人事物都没变，那么有什么必要分心去研究一件看起来根本是天方夜谭的事情？

这想法本身没什么问题，当穿越成为烂大街的套路，早已经没有人会惊奇于主角放下过去接受现实的速度之飞快了。

但可惜这并不是一篇穿越种田文，所以克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多不得不被提醒一个非常残酷的现实：他自己原来的世界还在继续运转着，这个世界的罗纳尔多被替换了过去，并且 **显然过得不怎么妙** 。

当然我们知道，这最后一个情况完全是因为他只见到共感这一段所造成的误解，人家实际在ABO的世界踢踢球谈谈恋爱（无自觉）过得可滋润呢，更衣室这一出要说是完全的受迫，其实也不尽然。

这之前有漫长的铺垫克里斯自是想不到的，他只注意到两人身处的居然是挂满了巴萨球衣的更衣室，恨不得破开 **那个自己** 脑袋看看怎么想的居然会进去，丑死了还臭死了好么。

——不过某人的味道这还是第一次闻到，倒不觉得讨厌，意外得舒服，不不不，这不是重点！这个 ~~性无能的~~ 混蛋平时用抑制剂装成一副无害的样子居然人后能做出利用信息素压人的事你敢信？

自己当初居然有那么一瞬间想过这人和其他alpha不一样，如果是这样的对象未尝不可一试——这种时候倒反而越发真切明白了一直以来抱持的情感，实在是可笑。

克里斯蒂亚诺自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，站直身体，“我要 **回去** 。”

梅西这回不敢再上手拦了，干脆整个人堵到面前去，也亏得他反应和启动速度都着实不慢。

“你在发抖。”

“没有，让开。”

“那个‘ **我’** 让你害怕了。”

“笑话，我这是气的。”

“所以你确实在发抖。”里奥走近一步，略仰起头盯着克里斯看，目光中并无丝毫得意，而是纯然的关切，这使得克里斯不自在地移开了视线。

“不关你的事，让开。”走廊的另一端是死路，这边却不敢再尝试身体接触，就这么莫名其妙被堵死了。

“你放心，我看过这边的梅西的记忆，绝不是会做这种事的人，这里面一定有什么误会，你也看到‘ **他们’** 刚才已经好好分开了，不会有事的。”里奥脚下寸步不让，宽慰的口气却非常和缓。

“你又有什么可信度。”克里斯嗤之以鼻，但终究是没法与对方坦然的目光对视。这是完完全全的违心之言，在今天之前，他从没这么想过，哪怕刚才，也费了好大功夫才阻止自己在心里为对方开脱。嘴硬得毫无底气。

里奥神色稍黯，他当然知道克里斯指的是什么，当初自己的性别曝光多半是俱乐部和经纪人爹所为，用意也很明确，就是要压制C罗，自己心知肚明，别人又不是傻的，如何会琢磨不透，阴暗点的要以为是他梅西自导自演的一出戏也毫不意外。

可谁这么想都行，唯独面前这个人，不想被他这么看。

一时间里奥脑中闪过很多过去向朋友解释、队友解释、媒体解释的话，最终说出口的却只有一句。

“那不是我，你知道的。”

克里斯倒是想接着嘴硬抬杠“我不知道”，偏偏忍不住视线转回来对上了里奥的目光，便什么也说不出口了。

如果有一种目光表达的意思是，“我即使欺骗全世界也不会对你说谎”。

那大抵如是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：这里设定ABO世界的C罗是明着找代孕养的迷你罗，也算顺便向外界表达自己要专注事业的意思，前面没什么机会提到，后面如果有合适的地方再仔细解释下。
> 
> 另外做个解释，不知道这里想表达意思有没有做到，就是罗总那一长段，其实都是他自己视角的想法，有部分自欺欺人逃避问题的意思在里面，梅西指出的是对的，他在害怕，不过梅西还没能完全搞清楚他的心思，他不是害怕alpha的威胁而是害怕梅西和自己以为的不一样、发现自己对对方的感情已经越界、以及被假性标记的失控感觉很可怕但发现自己并不是真的很抗拒等等等等，他都意识到了，所以强迫自己想些表面的事情来回避这些问题。  
> 我不是很确定这种是应该直白地写在正文里还是如何处理


	8. Chapter 8

二十五（六）

孤男寡男，共处一室，双目相对，气氛暧昧，一般而言，这种场景接下来会发生什么，大家都是可以想见的。  
可但是，但可是，记者朋友也是这么想的。  
“什么人？这里不是媒体开放区，请配合出示一下……不要跑！”

走廊口传来的呼喝声打破了越发浓稠黏腻的气氛，两人一惊，同时转头，眼睁睁看着走廊口左边冲出一个人影，手上举着相机，一边跌跌撞撞往另一边跑，一边还堂而皇之朝着这边又拍了几张，接着马不停蹄遛着一串保安吵吵嚷嚷跑走了。  
梅西和C罗面面相觑，目瞪口呆，方才的纠结这会是完全顾不上了，也不知道这记者呆了多久、拍了些什么。

两人过来之后一连串事情虽然不多，但可以看图说话借题发挥的内容实在是太多了，更遑论万一这记者耳朵灵敏听到点什么，捕风捉影畅想一番，那就更乱套了。

一时之间，细思恐极，两人对视一眼，脸色都是僵硬的。  
  
“你们……诺坎普的安保就这水平？”C罗皱眉，迟疑地发问。他完全可以预见凭自己的招黑体质会发生什么，噢，心疼可怜的老伙计豪尔赫一秒。  
“不不不不是我安排的！相信我！”梅西简直要急死，好不容易似乎把面前的人说动了，自家主场却是猪队友，这会要是又被误解成是自己有意挖坑陷害的，那真是百口莫辩。  
克里斯反而被他着急忙慌的样子逗乐了，噗嗤一声笑出来，整副眉眼都放松地弯起，一扫先前的敌意，然后他似乎是自己意识到了这过于友好的变化，不自在地别开脸，小声道，“我要是不相信，这会早把你揍趴下了。”  
梅西摸摸鼻子，心说比比体重，你还真不一定能揍趴我，但是，这不是重点，重点是，这是害羞了吧，是吧，这人口是心非的样子真可爱啊。  
“如果揍一顿能让你相信，也可以的，被你那样看，我真难过。”卸下了被误解的担心，梅西也轻松起来，“不过，可不能影响比赛”，毫无顾忌直直地说了自己的心思，随即聚精会神看对面手足无措的样子。  
某人被直球闹了个大红脸，半晌才憋出一句，“哼，赢你需要那些手段吗，今天进球的是谁？”  
但梅西毫不在意，只是一脸“好好好你最强”的笑，克里斯赶紧打断，“算了，有什么正经事的，还是换个地方说吧，你们巴萨真不靠谱。”  


二十六  
第一次上门约会还没告白就把气氛搞尴尬了怎么办？急在线等。  
克里斯和里奥都觉得自己可能迫切需要场外求助。

事情是这样的，离开诺坎普之后，C罗找了个借口没跟球队大巴走，转身悄悄摸到停车场，上了梅西的车。

认真开车是个好理由，两人安心地一路无话到了梅西家，没想到这才是尴尬的开始。

进门之后，先是争了十分钟，放什么音乐，并没有达成共识，于是决定不放了。

然后又争了十分钟喝什么，一个要泡茶，一个表示不稀罕你泡的茶，于是决定喝白水。

所以最后发展为眼下的境况——梅西家的客厅里，桌上放着两杯白水，整个房子静悄悄的，并称足坛绝代双骄 ~~还双向暗恋~~ 的两个男人 ~~（并且一个~~ ~~A~~ ~~一个O~~ ~~！）~~ 竟然在面对面沉默地各自低头刷手机。

_~~如果读者的怨念能化为实体踩下油门大概这辆车已经超速了，可惜并不能。~~ _

梅西是真没经验处理这个情况，成名之前，他只是个有病在身的小矮子，没有几个姑娘会中意，成名之后倒是有各种或真情或假意的姑娘来追了，但不知是他自己的问题还是对方的问题，总没有发展到让他带回家的地步（当然，带去宾馆的也没有）。所以这把人拐回家了之后该做什么，真真是一点方向也没有。更不用说陷入僵局之后要怎么办了。

C罗倒不能说是没有经验，自出名以来，绯闻八卦从未远离过他，固然有些是空穴来风，也确实有些是未必无因。开房或带回家或去对方家，经验是很丰富的，但那些故事都有一个共同的终点——床，而且从进门到这个终点之间往往只有一个吻的距离。

这种经验似乎不太适合眼下的情况，首先梅西就不是个姑娘，其次两人也不是干柴烈火着冲进房的——当然我们要说先前更衣室那一出算不算已经干柴烈火过了有待商榷。

但反正他自己觉得现在和过去的那些经历不是一回事，所以就下意识把放放音乐啊来点喝的啊这些上床之前调节气氛的常规活动都给拒绝了。天知道人家梅西根本没这个意识，完全是出于朴素的待客之道好么。

 

于是这成了一件顺理成章的怪事，平时隔着那么老远的距离，对着电话聊得起劲仿佛有说不完的话从不会冷场的两人，这会面对面了却不会说话了，手不知往哪搁，眼也不知往哪看。

这个故事告诉我们哪怕科技进步了，视频聊天让你们距离更近了，还是有局限性的，即使看着屏幕里对方的眼睛，也形不成对视，隔着屏幕可以看得肆无忌惮，现实里就不行了，你凝视对方，对方也会凝视你。

里奥和克里斯几次对视都立刻错开了，倒不是尴尬，而是下意识的害怕，暴露自己、失去控制、沦陷其中的那种害怕。

这种时候，埋头手机真是最简单不过的做法了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：梅老板感情戏经历我私设啊，不喜欢纠结有没有老婆那些事，就当安东内拉不存在谢谢。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很水的论坛体，可能虎扑XQ2ch风味混杂（什么鬼），有夹带私货cp，如果看出来了但是雷这cp的话，不好意思请多担待，我当作彩蛋，这里不会注明【其实扎眼得不得了OTL

二十七

德比赢球而论，我现在在隔壁的人家里做客，有什么建议？

**#0 _CR7_** **_是世界最佳_ ** **_楼主_ **

   具体讲不清楚，总之现在不知道该做什么，就两个人，急

 **#1** 注意安全lol

 **#2** 你这也太不清楚了，需要哪方面建议总要说吧，如何做客的还是如何砸场的？

 **#3** 楼主和隔壁的什么关系？

**#4** _CR7_ _是世界最佳_ _楼主_

   To 3 死对头

 **#5** 死对头还到家里做客？而且听起来对方是隔壁球迷，楼主心真大，要不要帮你先打好急救电话

 **#6** 楼主这个ID好，但怎么没见过，新人？

#7 To 6 卧槽，顺着你说的去看了下资料，楼主注册时间好早，比咱团专区还早

**#8** **锋卫摇摆第一人**

   楼上几个关注点都好歪，我来正楼，楼主你是不是和对家的人赌了谁赢就干一炮，结果现在去了发现下不去diao？不要怂就是干！（注意戴套）

 **#9** 八哥，我叫你大哥

 **#10** 我怎么就想不到这角度

 **#11** 你为什么这么熟练啊

 **#12** 8楼看来是个有故事的人

 **#13** 大哥，你才是歪楼来的吧

 **#14** 666666

 **#15** 坐等明早版主来抽楼

 **#16** 一言不合就开车，根本看不下去

    大哥能不能捎我一段[尔康手.jpg]

 **#17** 8楼，说出你的故事来

 **#18** 只有我一个人好奇8楼性别和对方性别？

**#19** **锋卫摇摆第一人**

To 18 A和A

 **#20** 楼主太不给力，全靠8楼一人盘活全楼

**#21 CR7** **是世界最佳** **楼主**

   To 8 没有的事

   To 5 所以我说讲不清楚，关系比较复杂，主队方面正如你们所说是死对头，个人方面也是竞争关系，不过私交还行，算聊得来

   To 2 做客方面的，本来约了趁这次客场过去顺路讨论个事，但进门之后，对方说要放音乐弄喝的，我不自觉就和他怼，都给否决了，现在坐着好尴尬，各管各刷手机，该怎么办？

 **#22** 完全没看懂楼主这是个什么神奇的关系，我是一个人吗？

 **#23** 不是

 **#24** 不是

 **#25** 不是

 **#26** 这我没办法违心上你[就是一个人.jpg]，好不爽

 **#27** 不管什么关系，总之现在尴尬不是因为我团赢球对方输了，而是因为楼主你打断了主人招待客人的流程，人家说不定也正懵逼着呢。

 **#28**  +1

    脑补了楼主大爷样进门大马金刀地一坐。

音乐？

不听！

喝水？

不要！

隔壁矮子只好候着干瞪眼。

 **#29** 楼上好有画面感hhh

    代入咱罗爷和隔壁球王之后，就更带感了

 **#30** To 29 小心被跨区

 **#31** To 30 自家专区，又没指名道姓说他什么，怕啥

 **#32** 你们就没觉得，这贴该转步行街？就算标题挂着德比，楼主这事，和今晚的比赛和我团有半毛钱关系？不就是楼主到一个自称是死对头实际不知道什么关系的隔壁球迷家做客，自己ky搞僵了。

    而且楼主你这么别扭，说得遮遮掩掩，这楼歪到天边去也帮不了你

 **#33** 那么问题来了，为什么要帮楼主抢救和一个巴萨人的关系。

 **#34** 你说的好有道理我竟无言以对

 **#35** 而且最妙的是“自称是死对头实际不知道什么关系”

    这楼歪到现在，还是不明

 **#36** 也许是不可告人的关系

 **#37** 楼主口口声声死对头，但话里明明很重视，确实很奇怪

    （本人傲娇语十级、阅读理解满分，我敢断言，虽然楼主没有使用经典句式，但属于傲娇语系无疑）

 **#38** 有一腿

 **#39** 有两腿

 **#40** 你们啊，不要总想搞个大新闻

**#41 CR7** **是世界最佳** **楼主**

   ……为什么大半夜的这么多人，你们刷太快了。

   傲娇是什么？

   不管这个了，你们就当是朋友关系也可以，我只能这么说，以前见面都是公事，没私下处过，最近因为那个要讨论的事，有通过网上和电话联系，私下见面这是第一次。

   就是因为解释不清楚，没法问朋友，才来这边问的。

 **#42** 你们本来要讨论的事呢？直接干正事不行吗

**#43 CR7** **是世界最佳** **楼主**

   那个……没法细说，但反正现在不适合谈那个。

 **#44** To 8 厉害了我的哥

   但你这赌好亏，输了要被个A干，赢了也只不过是干个A，怎么看都不合算。

 **#45** 楼上什么反射弧

**#46** **锋卫摇摆第一人**

   To 44 确实，下完赌注我是后悔的，但后来赢了强行去了之后……我得说，这波不亏[抹嘴]

 **#47** 不是很懂你们A[害怕]

**#48** **最后的防线**

又歪楼了，心疼楼主一秒

    我同意37楼观点，楼主确定无疑口嫌体正直

    To 楼主 你具体的细节不给，真的很难对症下药，给个简单的建议吧，如果你们现在不困，可以试试打游戏。既然都是球迷，一起玩个球类游戏呗。最好是能组一队的，比较有助于改善关系。

 **#49** 这楼终于出现了一个认真提建议的，再心疼楼主一秒

**#50** **我不地图炮我只陈述事实**

    干嘛要和隔壁的处好关系

**#51 CR7** **是世界最佳** **楼主**

    To 48 谢谢，试试

 **#52** 听起来楼主走了，可我才回过味来，照楼主说的，约上门谈事，这么晚，又放音乐又弄喝的，这真的不是以正事为借口约炮么？看起来楼主还糊里糊涂没发现，对方说不定正在头疼危机感太强不好下手，这边帮楼主出主意缓和气氛，是不是有点危险

 **#53** 细思恐极

 **#54** 你发现了华点

 **#55** [害怕]

 **#56** [我开始方了]

 **#57** 所以什么尴尬都是套路，对方是以退为进等楼主主动

 **#58** 隔壁影帝太阴险

 **#59** 你们来看看，隔壁这贴和这里是不是对得上。

    [超链接]喜欢的人是隔壁的，德比之后带回家了，现在我该做什么？急在线等

 **#60** 看起来……好像……确实……

 **#61** 看标题我是担心的，看完开始同情隔壁楼主了

 **#62** +1

 **#63** +2

 **#64** +3

 **#65** 心疼一秒，不能更多

 **#66** 666我扑功德圆满，让一对情侣大半夜打游戏去了

 

二十八

**喜欢的人是隔壁的，德比之后带回家了，现在我该做什么？急在线等**

**#0** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

    如标题，人刚带回家，我问放点什么音乐，对方说这也不好那也不喜欢，最后就没放，我想泡个拿手的马黛茶，对方一脸嫌弃说不要，结果喝的白水。来之前还好好的，现在变成两个人各管各闷头刷手机，我这是被讨厌了吗？现在该怎么办？

 **#1** 撩隔壁的？大兄弟可以的

 **#2** 直接干啊等什么

**#3  [** **此账号已小黑屋]**

楼主这ID……真是我村人？

三票就是强行双骄，不要搞笑了

 **#4** 组织交给你一个任务，立刻把人推了找回场子来

 **#5** 我村输球，楼主借这个机会讨好隔壁的，玩的是溜，还来晒，呵呵，建议永久

 **#6** To 2 楼主不一定是负责干的那个啊

 **#7** To 6 那也可以强推，有什么不一样

 **#8** To 7 ……万一楼主是O呢，不太安全吧

 **#9** To 8 大晚上的都把人带回家了，难道不是干一炮的打算还准备盖棉被纯聊天？谈什么安全不安全，早该考虑清楚了

 **#10** 好吧，你说的好有道理，我竟无言以对

**#11** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

    To 3 我不知道要怎么证明我是巴萨人？我有梅西的所有球衣[图][图][图]这够吗？我不同意强行双骄的说法，希望你至少能尊重C罗，谢谢。

    To 9 我……没这么想，不是，我没想过这个。最早是只有公事接触，算是竞争对手，我挺欣赏对方的，最近有个事算是合作关系，联系变得比较多，聊得很投机，我才发觉自己喜欢对方，私下见面这是第一次，多亏了有讨论那个事的由头，我没想这么快就做什么，就是单纯的想追求对方

 **#12** 是我错觉？楼主回3楼的话虽然客气但是火好大，这一套球衣打脸够狠hhh

 **#13**  To 12 不是错觉，而且不仅狠，还很壕

 **#14** To 13 不仅壕，还有权，看到没，3楼已经被禁言了

 **#15** 楼主你不是吧，这个点，把人带回家，你真准备纯聊天？我裤子都脱了就让我看这个？

 **#16** 这全套，如果我没认错的话还都是球员落场版，如果不是太有钱，就是梅老板真爱粉，服气

我虽然是梅西球迷，也承认隔壁大爷厉害的，绝代双骄没毛病，楼主放心，你的ID没问题

（楼主方不方便透露下怎么入手的？确定正品可靠吗？全套我是整不起的，就想弄一件就满足了）

 **#17** 楼主看来恋爱经验不丰富

     你好好想想，对方如果不准备和你做点什么会这个时间跟你回家？

 **#18** To 17 你忘了，德比结束太晚地铁都停运了，恩里克鼓励大家步行回家呢……隔壁的人如果酒店订得远，估计够呛

**#19** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

     To 16 抱歉来源没法说，相信我的话，你可以私信地址，明天给你寄一件这个赛季的

To 17 是有事商谈的，而且，客场的球，顺路看个朋友留宿一晚，也挺常见吧

 **#20** 这么说来，确实楼主一开始说的就是“喜欢的人”，所以其实是单相思状态么

 **#21** 找了借口把人忽悠来家里，想着对家球迷赢球了也许心情不错可以含着泪刷刷好感，结果人家各种不吃套路，现在干脆把主人无视了自己玩手机？

 **#22**  惨，真的惨

 **#23** 心疼处男楼主

 **#24**  怎么就成处男了

 **#25** 这还不明显？完全的纯情少男回路

 **#26** 真相只有一个，你的推断合理

 **#27** 我村出了个纯情处男alpha梅老板还不够，连他的狂热球迷也学他走这个路线，也是醉了

 **#28** 不不不，我坚定不移地相信我梅是个御O无数的大A，他只是藏得好没被逮到

 **#29** 楼上醒醒，就你梅这个说他不是B这么多年下来没人不信的形象，你真信“御O无数”这种影都没有的事？你把这四个字放在那张纯良的脸上试试，于心何忍

 **#30** 无法证伪，可以合理怀疑

 **#31** 再歪楼下去，处男楼主要哭给你们看了[大笑]

 **#32** 就这样盖章认定是处男了么。好吧，处男楼主不要难过，往好处想，人家至少还没走呢，你们的正事谈了么

**#33** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

    To 32 在诺坎普碰头的时候发生了点意外，现在不方便谈那个事

 **#34** 这贴怎么还没转水，在首页晃半天了，和专区有毛关系？

 **#35** 嘘，上一个质疑楼主的人已经被禁言了，楼上好走不送

 **#36** 看了下，楼主UID是两位数，首批ID，虽然看起来等级低，版主是没权限动的。也没在别的区发过贴，估计是真不懂

 **#37**  拜大神

 **#38** 两位数的UID，已吓尿

 **#39** 两位数UID的处男……

     你们感受一下

 **#40**  噗

 **#41** 对不起我笑了

 **#42** [不能笑，要忍住，忍不住了，哈哈哈哈.jpg]

 **#43** 当然有关系，在这个输球之夜，就指望楼主推倒隔壁来挽尊了

 **#44** 要是隔壁输了，估计人就直接回去了

 **#45** To 43 虽然专区内讧不对，但我还是要说你这种发言非常low

 **#46** To 45 对，而且人家楼主都说了自己是纯情处男挂了。不行了，让我再笑会hhh

 **#47** 反正现在积分还是我们领先，楼主不要在意那几个ky的，放松心情撩妹/汉吧

 **#48** 歪楼歪得不忍直视，到现在都没搞清楚对象是男是女是A是B是O，只知道楼主不是O，你们到底有没有帮楼主追人的诚心

 **#49** 没有

 **#50** 论坛不就是看别人苦恼从而让自己开心的地方么

 **#51** 不，论坛是看隔壁人苦恼从而让自己开心的地方

 **#52** 不如楼主想想平时朋友来你家玩什么的？你没挑明的话，可以简单点当朋友招待

**#53** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

    To 48 性别没什么说的必要，我喜欢他，没考虑过性别的因素，我们也都不喜欢用性别的刻板印象来看人

    To 49 打游戏，烧烤

 **#54** [推眼镜]这口气，非A即O，楼主这么实诚，说了不是O，那么肯定是A了，莫非双A邪教

 **#55** To 54  楼主这种充满保护欲的口气，对方明显O啊

 **#56** To 55  如果是这样，真要怀疑楼主和我梅一样阳痿了

 **#57** To 56  滚滚滚，你才萎

 **#58** To 楼主  烧烤就算了，打游戏呗

**#59** **绝代双骄不强行** **楼主**

好，谢谢，有聊过，可以试试

 **#60** 等等等等，楼主走了？

     如果我没记错的话，58楼是步行街名宿FFF团长，他的建议也信？

 **#61**  没错是我，如果楼主最后领了好朋友卡，那么我很遗憾[笑]

 **#62**  [我走过的最长的路是你的套路.jpg]

 **#63** 心疼楼主

 **#64** 约暗恋对象上门打游戏，可以，这很基扑

 **#65** 没毛病

 **#66** 还不是你们，光顾着歪楼，连个正经帮楼主出主意的人都没有，这小破论坛吃枣药丸


	10. Chapter 10

二十九（七）

说是要找个靠谱的地方谈话，里奥· ~~偶尔也想做个心机~~ ~~boy~~ ·梅西从善如流把人忽悠回家。

然而唯一能算得上‘ **正经事’** 的话题在车上这会功夫足够谈完了。

其实也就是心平气和地确认了下，两人确实都是从ABO的世界穿越来的。

这事着实诡异，怎么发生的让人完全摸不着头脑，睡梦中糊里糊涂就穿越了，所幸生活没什么大的变化，都能适应良好。

搞清楚了对方听起来很有恶意的话只是一时情急口不择言，克里斯蒂亚诺挥挥手表示大人不计小人过，“‘我是alpha你知道吗？’（棒读）哈，这么蠢的台词你不如拿去夜店撩妹用，哦我忘了，你个alpha却比我花边新闻还少呢，难道真没去过？”他取笑一番，也算是把这一页揭过去了。

里奥摸摸鼻子，“虽然对外是这么说的，可我不想骗你。”

驾驶座上的人开着车看着前方答得老老实实，副驾驶座上问问题的人却一下子不知道是个什么滋味，没了开玩笑的兴致，扭头看着窗外回了一个闷闷的“哦”。

里奥察觉到语气的变化，转过头去只看到半个发胶脑袋，不明所以，只好回头继续看路开车，一边不好意思地解释，“队里有时候去玩会叫上我，也不能总是不去，但他们说反正我又没带人走，多一事不如少一事，对外干脆说没去过比较省事。我想也是这样。”

“哦”，克里斯这才发现，刚才有一瞬间自己的心沉了下来，这会才回到原位，他很想转过头去看看驾驶座上的人此刻是个什么表情，想问问，“那么一个对象都没有过也是真的？夜店的omega对你毫无吸引力？难道真如传闻所猜虽然是alpha但其实‘不行’？”

随即却是想到了在诺坎普的走廊里，共感到的那一幕。

那不只是他从未经历过的情欲和快感，也是他从未见识过的里奥·梅西，一个真真正正显露出alpha攻击性压迫性的梅西。他不愿承认，但这一切确实令他颤栗不已。

可以说，如果不是确定眼下所处的世界不存在ABO之分，他是不可能同意就这么坐上梅西的车——就算对方在邀请时露出那么真诚可信的目光也不行。

想到这些，克里斯断了追问那些问题的心思，当然了，他给自己的理由是——问这些干啥，难道我是小报记者吗？谁关心他里奥梅西的恋爱史了。

于是最终他只是淡淡地评价了一句，“是这样没错，你的形象维护得很好”，听起来已经对这个话题毫无兴趣了。

里奥直觉不对，不知道某人沉默半天是想什么了，“我没有刻意去维护……不对，不是这个，我是想说，我知道你不是那些小报说的那样，他们总是曲解你说的话。”

“噗，你想到哪里去了，我可没有在挖苦你”，克里斯哭笑不得，“豪尔赫还说要我学学你们这些好孩子都是怎么应付记者的呢，看来我就是不适合这些。”

“噢，我也（曲解了你的话）……我很抱歉。”里奥并不知道克里斯先前是把本想问的问题憋下去了随便应的，只当自己误解了对方，真真是刚说完就打脸，一时懊丧不已。

“没关系，你能这样说，我很高兴。”克里斯仍不好意思看里奥这边，说这话时，他的脸对着窗外，视线飘远，不由自主嘴角勾起，露出笑意。

车厢内沉默了下来，两人看着不同的方向，却都知道自己将去往同一处。

 

三十

悄无声息的客厅里，捧着手机的克里斯和里奥同时抬头，

“上次你说要给我看游戏房的。”

“我们打游戏吧！”

一拍即合。

两人同时忽略了在如此时间如此场景下这是多么突兀不合情理的一个提议，默契十足仿佛约好一般收起手机站了起来。

 

三十一

【房间】【队长】这个半场我承包了：你们不能既用梅西又用C罗，这是犯规！！！！

【房间】【队长】马竞小队长：拜托你们可是个全员满级的拜仁固定队，我们这边只是个野队，能凑满人头就不容易了

【房间】博惜莱是个好名字：凑人头凑出满级的梅西和C罗，你牛逼，这两人爆难用，升级经验条长得令人发指，鬼知道这两个号是不是开挂练的

【房间】CR7不只卖内裤：没挂，怕就直说，脱光了和你们踢

【房间】来来我是一碗豆腐：不用脱光，你可以留着内裤~

【房间】植发给我自信：毕竟拜仁，见西超跪怕了

【房间】爱恨就在一瞬间：笑话，忘了五仁和七喜了？再说你个鲁小胖嘚瑟啥，满级梅罗是挂逼，你就算满级也只能停球十米远。

【房间】植发给我自信：那是固定概率触发好吗！老子操作好可以避免一半了

【房间】CR7不只卖内裤：别废话了，里奥也脱，这样可以开了吧

【房间】罗我偶：大哥，打个商量，你能不能不要顶着我罗的脸叫别人脱，小心肝承受不住，再不济对象也别是梅西啊QAQ

【房间】彩虹小马：我梅身材也不差，才不要脱给你们看

【房间】【队长】马竞小队长：看到没，队里这好几个小号呢，你们都让了怎么打，别理他们，固定队本来就占便宜

屏幕前，里奥转头，征询的眼神，克里斯挑眉，“怕带不动？”

“怎么可能，”里奥笑得腼腆，眼神却已经认真起来了，十足的自信，“白板就够了，可以和我自己踢得一样。”

【房间】点球我们不约：放心，没问题，就这么打

 **【大厅】系统公告** ：1区固定队【让你见识一下传说中的全员仁】接受【西超野队速开会配合的来】挑战，即将开打，点击本条进入观战

【大厅】路人：全员仁想刷分想疯了啊，野队也打

【大厅】路人：卧槽，快看那个西超队里的梅罗

【大厅】路人：哪个西超队里没梅罗

【大厅】路人：满级！！！全服才多少个！！！

【大厅】路人：而且队长是个满级的马竞一期托妞，现在开不到马竞一期托妞了吧

【大厅】路人：只能根据本赛季注册情况开球员，一直这样，马竞一期年代久远

【大厅】路人：这可以凑个CTM组合

【大厅】路人：听起来很屌，但后面一群小号，只有个戈丁等级比较高，也没满

【大厅】路人：这是大号带队拿全员仁刷经验带小号？

【大厅】路人：666

【大厅】路人：道理我都懂，但西超队为什么中间混着个鲁尼

【大厅】路人：哈哈哈哈哈，道理我也懂，半夜组队难，但中间混着个鲁尼，真的是，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

【大厅】路人：你们开个鲁尼就知道鲁尼的好了，各个位置都能凑合，还能刷进球刷助攻，组队容易升级快，就是总有英超队友叫你开角球很烦

【大厅】路人：……怪不得混西超队来了

【大厅】植发给我自信：靠这边还没开球呢，黑我我都看到了啊！给我记着！

【队伍】【队长】马竞小队长：开你的球去

【观战】系统：哨声响，红方开球

随着音响里发出哨响，这一局开始了，鲁尼开球，一脚给到梅西，往前场一看，不愧是固定队，后防已经稳稳地拉出阵型站牢位置了。C罗和托雷斯倒是会跑，但扎在人堆里一时间看不到很好的线路，梅西就按平常习惯，回传倒脚拉空挡去了。

然而身后是个刚20级的J罗，带球跑了几步，被抢断了。

【队伍】植发给我自信：你跑得没错，有大号的吧，但别忘了这个是小号，等级低，被抢断成功率高啊

【队伍】罗我偶：抱歉，习惯带几下了，后面注意

反击来得很快，前场几人倒是想回防，奈何后卫实在是等级低，站到位了也没有卵用，该被突突突还得被突突突，底线一个倒三角传上来，穆勒已经在禁区线上了，轻轻松松一脚射门——打横里划出一个托妞，把球铲飞了。

【观战】路人：卧槽托妞你不是前锋么，什么时候跑过去的

【观战】路人：我以为大家都已经习惯这一幕了

【观战】路人：游戏里就别玩前锋后置这套了吧233333

戈丁虽然没满级，操作倒是很老道，轻巧的一个动作，就把铲出来的球在边线上停住了，不多停顿，开给了来接应的梅西。

【观战】路人：这也就是游戏里，现实里难得看梅老板回半场接应一次

【观战】路人：巴萨都是压在对方半场打的嘛

【观战】路人：毕竟梅球王唯一的弱点体力条

梅西自己带球直接把上抢的阿拉巴过了，一脚斜长传，就见已经起步的C罗瞬间加速超出博阿滕一个身位接到了球。这已经是一个单刀，诺伊尔的选择很诺伊尔，他果断选择出击，可怕的是，梅西也已经拖着胡梅尔斯从另一侧跑上来。后方博阿滕也追了上来，C罗不为所动，自顾自抬腿做出了射门动作，诺伊尔要舍身堵抢眼了，这球却没有如预想的来，假射真传神奇地横推到了梅西脚下，GOALLLLLLLLL，梅西轻轻松松打进空门。

【观战】路人：来回答我，比面对梅西单刀C罗单刀更可怕的是什么？

【观战】路人：是这两个人都站在你面前你却不知道谁要射门

【观战】路人：这可是传说中的全员仁的后卫线啊

【观战】路人：轻轻松松被反越位

【观战】路人：拉了下回放，这反越位bug级，不是国军不努力，而是……

【观战】路人：这还真是要几个大号实力carry了

【观战】路人：别聊了，看场上，还carry呢，全员仁开球这波直接干进去一个了

【观战】路人：托妞呢？

【观战】路人：托妞在他该在的地方啊233333

【观战】路人：话说，这两个梅罗号不就是空降的那一套里的

【观战】路人：哦你是说每个球员前十个满级号之后突然出现在等级榜上的，那套已经默认是秀装备的官托号了吧，别人都是一级一级上来的，尤其梅罗肉眼可见的慢，这俩空降得特别明显

【观战】路人：这脱光了装备认不出啊

【观战】路人：看场次

【观战】路人：好少，这不科学，不刷比赛怎么升级

【观战】路人：胜率100%

【观战】路人：这官方调数据了吧

【观战】路人：可这踢得是真好

【观战】路人：卧槽，说着就又进球了，这两人简直强无敌

【观战】路人：心疼托妞，说好的CTM，他一个人干脏活累活，前场两个人喂饼秀恩爱不亦乐乎

【观战】路人：我怎么不知道这游戏进球可以这么容易

【观战】路人：作为一个梅西玩家，我表示这不容易，就刚才那个连过三人，根本用不出来

【观战】路人：作为一个C罗玩家，我表示这不容易，反正我是想不到跑到那里能有饼吃

【观战】路人：这球明明我鲁功不可没

【观战】路人：对啊停球停到梅西脚下去了嘛

【观战】路人：又给二娃漏皮夹，这几个小号真是

【观战】路人：其实操作和意识都挺好，数据碾压没办法

【观战】路人：毛的数据碾压，你看那个马蒂厄厄厄和达尼洛洛洛浪得飞起

【观战】路人：这才刺激，全部压上，这打了会野队开始有配合了，有搞头

【观战】路人：搞头还是梅罗的，梅罗配合美如画，这也只有游戏里能看到了，我感动得要哭了

【观战】路人：游戏里梅罗常有，而在一队的梅罗不常有

【观战】路人：还要等级高

【观战】路人：还要有技术

【观战】路人：脱光了打是够会玩的

【观战】路人：幸亏游戏里脱球鞋只影响数据不会真的赤脚

【观战】路人：很不幸脱了衣服还是有白板球衣在身上，根本看不到肉

【观战】路人：要看你罗脱衣服直接刷他推和ins就好，梅老板才叫难得一见

【观战】路人：说着说着就又进球了

【观战】路人：我罗吃饼也帅

【观战】路人：但庆祝动作一言难尽

【观战】路人：我发现，他庆祝动作是手操的不是电脑自动的

【观战】路人：这都能看出来？？？

【观战】路人：电脑自动在落地那下手的动作不对

【观战】路人：梅西强行把他在定格状态扛起来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

【观战】路人：就跟扛煤气罐似的

…………

【观战】系统：哨声响，本场比赛结束

【观战】路人：本来只想看一会儿去睡觉的，我居然看完全场了

【观战】路人：+1

【观战】路人：+2

【观战】路人：+3

【观战】路人：看完这场我只想说后防是什么可以吃的吗

【观战】路人：全员仁要哭了，本想刷分，结果被爆了个10比7

【观战】路人：这比分只能叫互爆

【观战】路人：但对面半队20级小号

【观战】路人：但满级CTM强无敌

【观战】路人：我想说，其他几个人包括小号是技术挺好，但这CM两个简直不是人啊，梅罗本尊踢也就这样吧

【观战】路人：我有一个大胆的猜想

【观战】路人：说

【观战】路人：这套号不只是晒装备的官托号，还是官方测试的新开发高端AI

【观战】路人：我差点就信了

 


	11. Chapter 11

三十二

进第一个球的时候，克里斯看着屏幕上的进球回放，确定无疑地‘ **问’** ，“他们都以为这是个射门，但你早就准备好了我会传给你是吗。”

“当然，你的射门虽然看起来完全就是真的——但我知道你会怎么做。”里奥显得对屏幕上小人足以以假乱真的动作非常满意，“我就是知道。”

进第二个球的时候，克里斯瞪着屏幕上梅西小人连过三人的慢动作回放似真似假地抱怨，“你知道他们给‘ **梅西’** 的过人数值有一个隐藏的加成，而‘ **C** **罗’** 的却在转会皇马的时候被削弱了。”

 “哦不，我知道的是他们给‘ **C** **罗’** 的射门数值做了隐藏加成，而‘ **梅西’** 的点球被扑率这几年被调高了”里奥近乎愉快地反驳。

“但触发隐藏加成需要……” “额外的操作。” 克里斯的话被中途插入变成两人的异口同声。

“你瞧，我当然知道，我还知道你做得有多好，不然这个射门不会这么漂亮。”

里奥完全不吝啬赞美之词，被夸的人却不好意思了，“噢，是……谢谢，”克里斯不自然地操作自己的小人往没有人的方向跑了几步，“我是说，你的过人也很好，那个慢动作看起来，就和你自己做得一样好。”

进第三个球的时候，克里斯笑得不能自已，“你瞧wazza这个停球十米远的被动特性哈哈哈，你故意传的吗？这太坏了！”

里奥也忍不住笑，“你总能补到那个球的，不是吗，而鲁尼刷到了一个助攻。”

进第四个球的时候，梅西小人站上了点球点，“我们可以做个配合，你知道，下赛季新规则出台，以后就不能玩直接点球助攻了。”

克里斯撇嘴，“只有你们巴萨才玩这套，我不要，如果你怕罚不进，可以让我来。”

结果梅西小人打中立柱，守门员猜错边来不及起身，C罗小人第一个赶到把球补进了。

“这可不算点球助攻！”

里奥笑，“是是是，这当然不算。我都没告诉你我要打哪边呢。”

~~马竞小队长：我这个队长就被无视了？~~

~~植发给我自信：我也是有第一点球手加成的好吗！~~

进第五个球的时候，克里斯重重地砸了一下大腿，“他们一定对我的数据做了手脚！这破游戏，我到现在就没进过倒钩！”

里奥艰难地忍住笑，“你总得进一个才能让他们有数据作参考。”

“你就直说你也觉得我进不了倒钩得了。”

“不，我想那会是在世界杯。”

“……好吧，我就原谅你在我面前补进一个倒钩了。”

进第六个球的时候，梅西小人做了一个连过五人的个人表演，手柄被按得塔塔作响，屏幕下侧观战区的惊叹如刷屏一般滚动，负责传出这个球的C罗小人就站在边上看着，克里斯也在边上看着。他看到里奥专注地盯着屏幕，这个人打游戏也和踢球一样，认真起来的时候，完全不是平常那副好好先生的样子。

——大部分人踢球时都会比日常状态要凶狠些，但这种反差在里奥身上似乎显得特别放大。

一个人认真的目光会如此有魅力，使得克里斯不得不把视线转移到那双手上，前言不搭后语地想道，这人比我矮这么多，怎么手却不见小呢。

进第七个球的时候，梅西小人和C罗小人叉腰站在小禁区外，身边各还围着两三个愣住了没顾得上离开的对方球员，他们的注意力完全被两个大杀器吸引住，以至于放空中路眼睁睁看着托雷斯给20级的小号喂了个饼。里奥和克里斯对视一眼，也是觉得好笑得紧。

进第八个球的时候，屏幕上的C罗小人在两个防守球员间强行穿过爆杆抽射，然后做了个克里斯蒂亚诺标志性的庆祝动作。里奥并没有看屏幕，把球交到C罗脚下时他就知道会发生什么了，他已经在屏幕上或球场上看真人上演这一幕无数次，所以他选择多看看眼前的真人。里奥的目光无比炽热滚烫，直烧得被看的人忍不住转过头来，还来不及转换的得意表情，夹杂着疑惑的目光。

这个人骄傲的时候为什么总是如此可爱？

里奥不由分说吻了上去，把舌探入对方因吃惊而微张的双唇，在里面搅得天翻地覆，却又在对方终于反应过来前及时退开，“这是庆祝，咳，你的庆祝动作做得真完美，继续吧，开球了。”占了便宜的人淡定地用手示意屏幕上游戏继续，假装自己没有脸红，假装自己的理由很站得住脚。

进第九个球的时候，克里斯感到似乎有哪里不对劲，身体很沉重，手指不像开始时那么灵活，他想这可能是因为自己确实已经很累了，踢了德比、发生了一些不可描述的事情，又打游戏，这都是很耗精力的。但是游戏里场面正紧张，剩下的时间不多了，对方落后，卯足了劲要争回来，所有人必须很仔细地应对，没有空闲分心考虑其他的事情。

进第十个球的时候，哨声响起，游戏结束了，克里斯满意地看着赛后统计数据，长长地舒了一口气，往后靠在沙发上，随即手不受控制地一松，游戏手柄直直从指间滑落。

放下对比赛的专注力之后，所有除此之外的信息一瞬间扑面而来，他闻到了充斥在整个游戏房里自己和里奥的信息素气味，他感到浑身发热，皮肤敏感到了极点，每一处衣物的摩擦都能激起一阵颤抖，他没法挪动——他察觉到自己的下身已经湿透了。

这是他从未应付过的情况。

完全的力不从心。

克里斯闭了闭眼，情况毫无改善，他最终决定放任自己彻底软倒在里奥身上，仰头看着对方，“我猜想，这就是传说中的发情期了，而你这里恐怕并没有omega发情期抑制剂，是吗。”

~~梅老板左右为难：喜欢的人在家里发情了，作为一个正直的人，我是应该假装家里没有omega~~ ~~发情抑制剂还是出去转一圈假装没买到还是直接上？急，在线等~~

 

三十三（八）

被进第七个球的时候，克里斯勾住里奥的脖子把人拉过来大大地亲了一口，得意洋洋地宣布，“这是回礼！庆祝……嗯……庆祝你被抢断导致了这个丢球~”

里奥好笑地摇摇头，用手擦了擦嘴，掩饰从自己冲动的上一个吻到现在就一直未消退的脸红在此刻愈演愈烈。

然后他将功补过打进了第十个球，让比赛圆满地结束。

 

赢了！

哪怕这只是一场游戏里的球赛，克里斯蒂亚诺还是高兴得丢下手柄跳起来，转身面对同样站起来的里奥梅西，对了个掌。

然后对视着的两人发现，游戏带来的心跳加速早就变成了另一种心跳加速，在意识接管身体之前，互相已经不由自主靠近到毫无间隙，深深地吻在一起。

下一秒，两个人一同倒在了身后的沙发上。

 

三十四

里奥几乎是小心翼翼地揽住了靠在自己身上的人，“我当然没有！哦…… **让我想想** ……” 他翻找了一遍不属于自己的记忆，最后万分抱歉地得出结论，“好吧，确实是没有。”

克里斯挑挑眉，做了个“毫不意外”的表情，取笑道，“八卦说这里的梅西从没带人回家过，这点倒是和你一样。”

里奥却知道这人只是强装镇定，并没有说话的口气听起来这么轻松，靠在身上的身体很烫，喘气也非常急促，“你还能坚持吗？我现在出去买。”

老实说，他是真的很想立刻逃离这个房间了，克里斯甜蜜的味道贴在身上，是对自制力的极大考验——很难保证这个东西再过几分钟还能存在。

被问的人翻了个白眼，“如果我还没有热糊涂，那么我很确定，你的车进别墅区的大门之后还开了至少十分钟，等你回来我大概就脱水而死了，解决死对头而言，这可真是个好办法，哈。但在此之前，明天的第一条新闻大概会是梅西半夜买omega抑制剂，真劲爆，哇哦。（棒读）”

里奥想不通这人怎么还有心思开玩笑，他虽然不知道omega身上到底是个什么感觉，但他自己也已经被勾得体温升高，忍得很辛苦了，难以想象这个颤抖着濡湿一片的人正在承受什么。

“我总得做些什么！”里奥近乎气恼地扳过克里斯的肩膀，面对面看进他眼里，“你知道我现在脑子里只有一件事！我不能再……”

像之前在更衣室里那样对你。

里奥没能把话说完。克里斯回望着他，同样看进他眼里，仅仅是那目光，阻断了所有未尽的话。

激动的情绪使空气中被omega发情引诱出的alpha信息素更浓郁了，环绕其中的omega不由得皱紧了眉，哪怕在这种压迫下，他仍试图占据主动，“我知道，我当然知道，所以现在，就只是做它，做你想做的。”

里奥收紧了揽在对方腰上、扣在对方肩上的双手，力度之大无疑会留下痕迹，克里斯疼得抽了抽嘴角，而里奥并没有余力注意到，他把额头贴上对方的，仿佛压抑着什么一般说道，“这不是我们的世界，我控制不来这个——我可能会标记你。”他毫不意外地发现，说出这句话时，自己全身心都叫嚣着期待与愉悦。

看着里奥那个为难的样子，克里斯很想说，拜托，你才是占便宜的那个好吗，但这种示弱的话他当然是不会说出口的。

他深吸一口气，积蓄了一点力气，保持着面对面的姿势抬腿，使自己跨坐到里奥大腿上，伸手搭在对方肩膀上，“那又如何？不管发生什么，我总归还是我。”

说这话时，克里斯勾起嘴角，目光坚定，就好像一如既往，没有人能伤害、也没有人能打败他。

身为alpha的人抬头仰视，这就是他一直以来想征服、想战胜的人，他是如此骄傲，不可侵犯，而他们终将比肩而立。

克里斯当然知道，就这么硬熬过去让门德斯送抑制剂来也是一个选择，他还没有意识模糊到满脑子只剩情欲。

然而就正如他自己所说的，被标记又有什么所谓呢？

那确实是他的真心话，如果无可避免要在这个世界一直呆下去，里奥·梅西，毫无疑问，这是唯一的选择，没有一丝勉强。也许几个月的接触不是一段很长的时间，但是天知道他们已经站在同一处看着只有彼此的景色多久了，他们就和理解自己一样理解对方。

当在场上被alpha信息素压制、在更衣室被咬破腺体临时标记时，那确实很可怕，但他最终还是决定了跟着梅西回家——不是说他就知道发情期要来了，但他确实做好了最坏的打算——无论发生了什么，在一起的人是里奥，他相信那就不会是一件坏事。

万幸，里奥·梅西没有辜负这份信任。

克里斯把脸凑近了些，“再说你不是想回去吗？吻已经是显然没用的了，说不定标记可以。做吧，我们总是这样的，你想要的，也正是我想要的。”

语毕，他不再给对方回话的时间，微一低头，咬住了对面人的唇。

我们得说，克里斯在这种时候展示自己以前的夜店技巧实在是没什么必要，纯粹的火上浇油，里奥已经够上头的了。

没什么经验的alpha不再犹豫，探入主动开启的唇中，缠着对方的舌狠狠翻搅，不放过每一个角落，直到腿上的人完全软了腰伏下身来。

里奥将克里斯的T恤卷起，一路从腹肌舔到胸肌，引起一阵颤栗，他抬起头，“你在逞强”，他用眼神制止了对方的反驳，“不用否认，我就是知道，但我已经不会停下了。”


	12. 正文到此完结

三十五（九）

“这笨蛋，他就不知道要随身带好抑制剂吗！见鬼的足协，为什么德比总是排在发情期前面！豪尔赫也是，每次都碎碎念几百遍德比可能导致发情期提前，为什么我一不在就忘了？”

 

让我们倒退到两人倒下之前，双唇相触的同时，克里斯突然被不属于自己身体的热潮冲击，不由得紧紧拽住里奥，后者猝不及防，根本承受不住比自己高大的男人的突然脱力，两人踉踉跄跄一起倒在沙发上，因着先前凑近接吻的姿势，还磕破了嘴唇。

两人对视一眼，确认了这是和之前在诺坎普的走廊里时一样的情况，尽管原理不明，结论却很简单，当两人身体接触的时候，会接收到ABO世界那边自己原本的身体的感觉。

意识到发生了什么，让克里斯几乎是怒不可遏地抱怨起来，从 **自己** ，到足协，到可怜的经纪人，一个也没有放过。

天可怜见，那边的门德斯已经为了他突如其来差点曝光的恋情（×）忙活得焦头烂额，还能记得提醒注意维护媒体形象不要把和梅西的关系摆到台面上来已经是鞠躬尽瘁死而后已了，哪能想到你都有男朋友了（×）还要担心发情期的问题。

他们默契地静默了一会，想看看那边的自己到底怎么回事，结果遗憾地发现，眼下的情况显然比之前在诺坎普时要严重多了。

——克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多陷入了发情期（√），而里奥·梅西是个混蛋。（×）

克里斯瞪了里奥一眼，两眼，或者不止，但总之那双湿漉漉的眸子没什么威胁力，“所以这就是你想做的。”他盖棺定论。

里奥简直是焦头烂额，他已经感觉到自己，或者是另一个自己——谁知道呢，管他是哪一个，反正是自己——硬了，而造成了这件事的人还在用自以为很凶恶实际可怜兮兮到勾人的眼神瞪过来，真是造孽。

“那不是我！我没有……”

这下那双眼睛底下开始隐隐泛出委屈了，别以为他看不出来，“不不不，也不是说我不想对你……”

噫，转开了目光又是什么意思？里奥停住了话头，反正他说什么都不对就是了。

——毕竟他确实硬着呢。

 

**梅西看出罗纳尔多跨坐在自己身上撑得很辛苦，起身让人重新坐回沙发上，自己则撑开那强健的双腿，在中间跪了下去。**

“你的口活……真是……糟透了。”克里斯断断续续地抱怨，忍不住把没与对方相握的那只手向自己身下探去。其实他很清楚，这种尴尬的隔靴搔痒，绝不仅仅是对方技术的问题，而是因为，真正需要抚慰的，并不是那里。后面正欲潮泛滥湿得一塌糊涂，只等随便什么都好只要能捅进去就行。

这个不是omega的omega勾了勾嘴角，想来这真是好笑至极，除开性别分化的初次以及第一次因重要比赛造成的提前，他几时吃过发情期的苦头？眼下明明来到了不存在ABO的世界，反而要遭这个罪，甚至连个自己选择怎么处理的权利都没有，世间怎么会有如此荒谬的事？

里奥顾不上在意自己被说了什么，他的目光完全被克里斯看似嫌弃实则自嘲的表情揪紧，这是在极少数C罗被问到与omega身份、生孩子、alpha梅西相关问题而没有暴怒时会流露出的表情，此时却比那还要苦涩无奈得多。而自己却似乎还是一如既往的无能为力。

**罗纳尔多在腿间的男人抬头望上来时，用一只手捂住了自己忍不住溢出呻吟的唇，他开始陷入情欲中不再那么清明的双目无疑是对梅西最好的鼓励。**

但这对里奥和克里斯而言无异于一种折磨。

克里斯在自己的手摸上皮带搭扣时强行停住了，尽管感觉上已经湿透了，这归根究底只是一具普通的男性身体，后庭干涩，没有那仿佛无穷无尽的体液。

更何况他也不是真的想，再体验一次被本能驱使着不得不插入自己，却仍旧什么都解决不了的无助。

“我们可以分开，应该就不会接收到那些了”，里奥担忧地提议，试图抽回被克里斯紧紧攥住的那只手。

好好替里奥想想，这事也真够不公平的，原本想要接吻、想要亲近的对象，却因为与自己的身体接触而不得不陷入他人的情潮之中，于是只能眼睁睁看着他，被舔舐、被抚摸、在别人的动作下濒临高潮。哪怕自己也感同身受、哪怕那也是自己的身体，这整件事仍然透着一股挥之不去的怪异。

更何况克里斯是如此难过，他那双惯常亮晶晶的眼睛都已经迷蒙黯淡了。

“不行！”被担忧望着的人反而调整了下位置，使两手十指交握，抓得更紧了，“那是我的身体，我总得知道，他不能就这样……嗯！……”克里斯突然咬紧了唇不发一语。

**罗纳尔多的裤子不知何时已被脱下，松松地挂在脚腕处，大腿肌肉绷紧，显出健美的线条，落在梅西头上的手下意识抓紧。作为一个自己动手经验尚算丰富的健康男性，梅西很清楚这意味着什么，他加紧吞吐，在对方终于反应过来想将他推开时，毫不退让地牢牢压制，终是让人尽数射在了他的嘴里。**

里奥感到万分愧疚，这一刻他脑子里只有一个念头，他想做同样的事，看看面前的人如果全身心地接受这一切时，脸上会是怎样的表情。

他现在实现不了这个，所以退而求其次，凑上去舔克里斯的牙齿蹂躏自己下唇的位置，他的动作是如此仔细、如此小心翼翼，以至于让克里斯不由得松开了齿关，放任他把下唇含入口中细细舔舐，然后就是步步失守、丢盔弃甲。

里奥的手终于完成克里斯自己未竟的事业，解开了他的皮带扣，探入内裤，抚上那个又热又硬却没有和另一边一样得到解放的物件。

克里斯没有再阻止，他半阖着眼，将自己空着的手搭上对方同样硬热的那处，闷声道，“他根本不知道，标记是什么意思。‘我还是我’？哈，哪有这么简单的事。”

“西班牙已经通过了法律，对omega的人权保护还是很强的。”里奥不是很有底气地安慰。

“是啊……那很好……那么你知道我被或明或暗地问了多少次想不想给你生孩子？”克里斯看了一眼对方张口结舌的样子，重又阖下眼，“你当然不知道，这不是你的错。”

“那是我的错。”里奥粗糙地在自己衣服上擦了擦手，捧起克里斯的脸，使对方不得不抬眼看他，“但是如果，我是说如果， **我们** 真的在一起了，再被这么问时我就可以告诉他们，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多是世界最好的球员，所有问与之无关的问题的人都给我滚蛋。”

里奥看着克里斯的目光是如此专注，每一句话都仿若誓言。

**罗纳尔多已经足够湿润柔软，根本不需要再多加扩张，他抓住了探向自己身后的手臂，“不要这个了，你可以直接……”他想假装自己游刃有余，但实际是话没说完就无法直视对面梅西亮得不行的目光了，只得气恼地移开视线，任得到许可的对方如毛头小伙一般，横冲直撞了进来。**

 “我恨你！”克里斯咬着牙道，但他湿润的双眸盯着里奥，那目光仿佛在说，

“我也爱你”，里奥答。

两人都在对方的手中得到解放，长长地舒了一口气。

但另一边却只是刚刚开始。

**梅西咬住了罗纳尔多颈后的腺体，后者意识模糊，早已没有了阻止自己呻吟的精力，只能随着身上人挺动的节奏发出诱人的声音。**

**梅西硬得不可思议，他能隐隐感觉到罗纳尔多体内的入口正在打开，这大概就是所谓的成结、标记了，他自己也非常惊讶，竟然真的还能保持着理智思考这些——面前的omega** **是如此甜美，足以让任何人疯狂——但他确实做到了，在面前的人向他敞开大腿时自己在心里许下的承诺——只要克里斯蒂亚诺有一丝勉强的可能，那么他会做两个人之间清醒到最后，让一切停下的那个。**

**无论散发出多么诱人的omega** **气味，这个人对他而言，永远，永远，首先是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，这才是一切令他渴求的根本。**

**梅西从罗纳尔多体内退了出来，用最虔诚的目光迎接对方从迷茫到疑惑的目光，“好好想想，我们可以先不做这些。”**

**但罗纳尔多露出了每次他接到一个妙传时惯常会回赠的那种满意又张扬的笑，“我知道，我们当然也可以选择做下去，我很清醒。”**

一切都仿佛已经无法阻止，克里斯捏紧了与自己十指交握的手，颤抖着把头靠在对方颈窝，里奥感到有温热的液体滴落在自己肩颈，而泪水的主人崩溃般说出平日里绝不可能说出口的话，“我不要这样，我只是不想面对标记后的那些事，为什么会变成这样呢，我还是我，但那不是你。”

里奥是真的手足无措了，他不知道是不是该强行推开克里斯，来中止这一切，但他最终选择了紧紧抱住这个浑身颤抖哭得仿佛孩子一般的男人，没头没脑地宽慰，“那是我，那当然是我，他爱克里斯蒂亚诺，就和我爱你一样。”

“不一样！我只想被 **你** 标记！”

克里斯满脸泪痕地抬头反驳，下一秒却是眼前一花，再睁眼时，感到身上的双重感知被抽掉了一层。

而剩下的这一层正在告诉他，自己体内的入口已经门户大开，只等甬道内那个滚烫的物体再进一步。

“克里斯，我们……是不是……回来了？”先前大半注意力都在担忧克里斯，小半在为了被强塞的快感而着恼，里奥这会突然获得主动权了，却是因着两人的姿势一下子脸红到不行。

上方的人撑起身的动作带动了两人牵连的部位，克里斯不由得闷哼一声，“嗯……是我。”短短一句被挤得变了调，硬生生勾人起来，里奥有点佩服另一个自己了，这他妈是怎么忍住的？他狠狠掐了自己一把，把牙咬得死紧，扶住克里斯的腰往后退。

却被一只不怎么有力的手拦住了。

他不明所以地抬头，只能看到克里斯定定地盯着别处的视线，而抓着他的那只手却攥得死紧，你很难想象在那被晒黑无数次的脸上还能看出脸红这种东西。

里奥只觉得先前的一切折磨都是值得的了，眼前的这个人实在是可爱到无法言喻，这场景比他所能想象得还要美好，“所以，我可以认为你刚才说的不是一时冲动吗？ **我** ，可以标记你吗？”

克里斯没有回话，双手勾住里奥脖颈，大腿勾紧了这个伏在自己身上男人的腰。

三十六（十）

里奥眼前一花，再定睛一看时面前是个满脸泪痕的克里斯蒂亚诺，不是生理性的泪水，而是货真价实哭红了的双眼，可真够令人惊吓的——不是说这让他萎了——事实上他得承认自己兴致更高涨了

 

如果他还有足够的闲心，那么进入脑子的第一个问题也许会是卧槽这里的他们/我们是怎么搞上的？穿越的这段时间里我们/他们发生了什么？

然而他有吗？

没有

这会他的脑子被一个最强烈的念头塞满了。

我们该怎么搞下去？

一个非常残酷的现实是，尽管ABO侧的他们已经准备万全只差临门一脚了，这里的他们却不是。

按照准备时间来说，本来这一边也该准备好了干柴烈火了，可偏偏受了他们那一边的影响，半路刹车，于是进度就差远了点。

里奥总不能因为克里斯用哭得通红的眼睛看着他，就不管不顾也不润滑也不扩张得硬上吧。

尽管这个想法实在是非常诱人。

这他妈就很尴尬了。

尤其对面那个人还处于深陷情欲突然被人挖出来的状态，用那种我们通常所说欲求不满性感撩人的眼神望过来的时候。

里奥恨不得自己就真是那样的禽兽了。

但他不能。

这是现实的世界，有很多现实的问题，就好像他们现在想要做爱，而他作为一个没带过人回家兼自以为直男的初哥家里并没有润滑剂这种东西。

请不要搞歪重点，这不是一个如何做的问题，而是一个能不能做的问题

他动了动两人十指交错的手，惊讶地发现牢不可分，“克里斯，你怎么样？我们回来了。”

对面的人闭了闭眼让自己抛开先前过剩的情绪进入这个身体的状态来，“我知道啊，所以呢？”

“这不是一个会允许我们在一起的世界。”

“我怎么不知道我和谁在一起还需要别人的允许？”

“他们，所有人，都不会接受的。”

“哦，我可以接受作为omega让你艹，你却来跟我说这个？”

“你知道我不是这个意思！”里奥气急，“我不是为了自己！”

“我知道”，克里斯得意地笑，“我当然知道，我也不是这个意思，所以你还担心什么呢，再说，这又不是一定要曝光的事。”

“……好吧，但愿如此。”里奥被说服了，与其说是对方的话多么有说服力，不如说是对方太犯规。

说话就说话，你一边舔嘴唇一边解自己衬衫扣子是个什么路数！

“但我们还是要担心一下……比如我家没有润滑剂怎么办？按我这边‘记忆’，这两人好像本来也没准备……”

“没准备但还是搞上了，‘你’也真够行的。”克里斯翻了个白眼，选择性遗忘自己也是那个主动愿意被搞的，他调整姿势舒展身体让自己躺得更舒服些，“总之你得负责解决这个，我明天要回去训练。”

里奥滚动了一下喉结，艰难地把视线从面前这具诱人的身体上移开，“训练，哦，是，让我想想有什么能用的。”

 

之后他们干了个爽。

 

三十七

所谓故事总是有因才有果。

穿越要么关乎某人的愿望要么关乎某人的恶趣味。

咳咳，让我们忽略后者。

事情的开端其实是omega！cris在生日时许了那么小小小小的一个愿望，希望自己能再多几年在球场上自由奔跑的时光，不要被标记。

门德斯已经下了最后通牒，三十岁后又过了一年，今年必须得是最后一年了，靠抑制剂度过发情期不可能一直持续下去，剩下的应对方法显而易见，而与人相关的事总不是那么靠谱，哪怕是克里斯也不由得寄希望于生日愿望给自己一个保险。

他没有意识到，当他想到标记这个词时，脑海中浮现出的，竟是里奥·梅西。

那么结局会变成这样也就没什么好奇怪的了。

 

无论如何，原因已经不重要，反正各归各位，该搞上的都搞上了，双骄合璧，皆大欢喜。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

让我们高高兴兴写上一个大大的END

 

个鬼！

有个人表示自己要炸。

对没错，这个人就是门德斯。

 

当门德斯半夜临睡前看到头条推送“孤A寡O牵手同行梅罗关系铁证如山？？？”/“梅西拥抱以待C罗挥拳痛殴前线记者表示我竟不懂他们是何关系”，抓起手机给自己的头号客户夺命连环call却无人接听时，他的心情是崩溃的。

当他发现克里斯蒂亚诺没有带发情期抑制剂/收到小报记者关于两人对话录音的敲诈电话时，他的心情是绝望的。

见鬼的梅西如果敢占克里斯便宜他就死定了！/他为什么还要给明显对梅西更不利的录音买单？！

好吧，这些也都是既成事实了。

未来还长着呢。

路漫漫其修远兮。

你将上下而求索。

辛苦了，门总。

 

END


End file.
